Uta No Prince-sama Love Is A Bond
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Haruka is surprised when a new girl transfers into their school - and is her new roommate. The girl is enrolled in a new program that specializes in managing the stars. The new girl is very creative but can be loudmouthed compared to sweet Haruka. Syo and the new girl are always arguing but decide to make a compromise to get along. Syo X OC and possible HarukaXOtoya
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Writer's Note:**

**Hello guys~! I hope you like this idea that I had. It's basically an alternate universe in which Haruka and Tomochika have another roomate and the affects she would have on all of the characters, especially Syo. :3 I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me if I made any of the characters too OOC, and I welcome any criticism. ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama (if I did I would have used my OC)

**Uta No Prince Sama ~ Love is a Bond**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-/xoxo/-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**_Prologue - Chapter 1:_****_ Meet New Student Nana Kimura!_**

Haruka woke up to her loud beeping alarm clock, that took 10 minutes to figure out how to shut off, and even by then Tomochika was ready to break it in half since it caused her to nearly mess up her concentration as she was applying her lip gloss. It was Haruka's third day at Saotome Academy, and she scrambled getting her uniform on. She felt butterflies stir up in her stomach as she made her way to class with Tomochika by her side. The two girls decided to buy some tea at the cafe before heading upstairs to Class A.

Tomochika's mind was reeling as they walked up the stairs, "There are so many good looking boys here Haruka-chan it's so hard to choose just one to start flirting with," Tomochika hummed mostly to herself, a sly grin placed on her pink glossy lips, her purple pink eyes gleaming. Haruka smiled and couldn't stop herself from yawning, she didn't sleep that long since she was up late with Otoya writing down the lyrics to their song which their teacher assigned. Otoya told her they would finish the music in class today so they can record the new song after lunch. Thinking of how kind Otoya was last night, caused her to blush receiving a knowing smirk from Tomochika, "So... Haruka-chan you were up late weren't you? Don't tell me you snuck out to a boy's room?"

Haruka's cheeks reddened in a matter of seconds but before she could say anything the said "boy" was coming their way.

"Haruka-chan~! Good morning!" Otoya beamed down at Haruka as she said good morning in return. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously as Otoya talked about their project and she saw Tomochika winking at her from the corner of her eye. '_Oh boy, this is going to be a long day. But at least we have our lyrics done_' Haruka thought silently as the students streamed into the classroom talking with their friends.

Haruka smiled as she sat down at her desk and turned to the teacher who was walking into the class. "Good morning class! I hope you all started working with your partners! Today is going to be filled with surprises!" Tsukimiya Ringo stated cheerfully his large eyes glimmering. The class murmured to in response, Haruka and Otoya exchanged a glance and he shrugged his shoulders. The class slowly became silent and the teacher motioned towards the closed door.

"We have a new student who is enrolling here," she continued his eyes concealing some specific secret. The class erupted in whispers and Haruka swore she heard Tomochika say that she hopes that he's a cute guy. Haruka wondered who the person might be and why they didn't come before until the door began to open.

A tall slim girl stepped into the room and turned to close the door behind her. She had long brown hair that was messily tied into a high ponytail, her hair parted over to her left side and her eyes glimmered a cloudy green. She didn't look like anyone else at all and seemed to be frowning at the sight of the class.

"Aw, no fun! You ruined the surprise, I was planning a grander entrance!" Ringo pouted as she gave the new girl puppy dog eyes. The new girl merely rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the teacher in dismissal, mumbling something inaudible to herself. The teacher sighed, deciding to give up on the puppy dog eyes and grabbed the new girl forcibly by her arm towards her desk.

"Class this is Kimura Nana. She is a new student who is enrolling into a new program at this school. In fact we wanted to surprise you all! Nana-chan here is one of the few people who are enrolled into the grand spanking new producing and managing program!" Ringo Sensei practically squealed from all of the excitement, while the class sort of just sat there. The class gave her a very confused look and Otoya raised his hand saying, "Uh, Sensei? What does the program exactly do? I mean aren't there regular schools who teach that?"

Ringo smiled graciously at him before replying, "Well, the program basically is for students that will bring their creative ideas for performances such as special effects and lighting. They are the people backstage managing all of the amps, sounds, people involved backstage and even more. They also manage where and how to book a star in the first place. Without a manager all stars would be able to produce nothing - so enrolling them here gives you all connections for your future, and so you all will be used to working with them~!"

_A manager? I wonder why she wants to be one so badly? She looks like a star to me_ Haruka thought to herself the word manager seemed boring, and stressful she also pictured an older person with the job. But then again, being a composer or a star can be pretty stressful too. Ringo stated, "Haruka-chan!" Haruka jumped out of her thoughts noticing Ringo's bright large eyes on her. "Uh, yes?" Haruka questioned timidly, she really hoped she wouldn't have to play the piano in front of the class again since she was still studying how to read music.

"Nana-chan will be rooming with you and Tomochika, is that all right? A new bed is being moved into your dorm as we speak," Ringo said sweetly and Haruka agreed to it quickly.

"Nana-chan you can sit next to Natsuki-san for now," the teacher told Nana. Nana merely nodded and went to the empty seat Ringo-sensei pointed to.

"Nice to meet you Nana-chan," Natsuki stated cheerfully with a smile.

Nana placed her large beige bag down before turning to face him her eyes suddenly appearing a light green, "Ah, yes. it's a pleasure to meet you too, ah...um" - "Call me Natsuki-san," Natsuki interrupted her mumbling and Nana slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry Natsuki-san, I forget names easily. Call me Nana-chan also," she replied softly so the teacher could continue talking before turning back to face the front, and slumping her shoulders as she leaned onto her desk.

The teacher gave the groups time to work on their assignment and Otoya suggested to Haruka that they should practice outside in the park so that they can focus easily. Haruka glanced over to Nana who was still slumped over her desk - talking with no one since everyone was busy. Otoya noticed her line of vision and smiled at Haruka, "Don't worry, Haruka-chan we can come back to class early so you can have lunch with Nana-chan - I promise." Haruka's tense shoulders relaxed thanks to Otoya's encouragement and the pair headed outside, hoping they can finish their song by the end of the school day.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-/xoxo/-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So let me guess, Haruka, you have a thing for Otoya-san right?" Nana replied casually as Haruka, Tomochika and herself were currently heading to the cafeteria. Nana's green eyes flashed teasingly at Haruka before looking back ahead of herself her long hair swaying as the three girls walked.

"Wha? M-Me and Otoya-san? No, we are just working together!" Haruka defended herself as she tried covering her blushing cheeks.

"I told ya she would say that," Tomochika smugly stated as an all knowing smirk tugged onto her perfectly glossed lips.

"Wha? You two were talking about us?! I told you Tomo-chan that there is nothing romantic between us!" Haruka replied quickly her face pouting like a child and heat rushing to her face.

"Hm, no need to be so defensive. Your face seems to be saying otherwise since you are as red as a tomato," Nana interjected slyly smirking at Haruka as she sipped on the fourth juice box she had - and it wasn't even lunch yet. Haruka remembered from earlier Tomo-chan scolding Nana that she would get fat from having too many of them, Nana said before she could care less about that and bought another despite Tomo-chan's pleading.

Haruka shook her orange-red hair, her bright eyes glancing away from Nana's dark green orbs, "I-ugh-er..."

"HARUKA-CHAN~!" an unknown male voice exclaimed loudly.

Haruka tripped over her shoes from being startled (since she was wearing small high heels) and tightly closed her eyes for the impact, when nothing rammed into her head she fluttered her large eyes open, seeing Tomochika holding her upright securely, Tomochika saying, "Are you alright Haru -

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU A FRIGGIN IDIOT?!" Nana screeched, startling Haruka and Tomochika, both of them now noticing Nana gripping Syo-san's school sweater tightly her knuckles going white and readying her fist at his face. Since Nana was taller than him by an inch she towered over him creating a dark large shadow over his small body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't think she would fall! I was just planning to hug her that's all!" Syo yelled frantically as he squirmed to get out of this girl's iron grip. _What the hell is up with this chick? Girls are supposed to be kind - not a killing machine! And how is she stronger than me?! _Syo thought to himself as he glared up at this unknown girl's piercing cloudy green eyes, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Ah, Syo-san when I pictured you with a beautiful lady I definitely didn't expect this," Ren stated coolly as he walked up beside Syo with his hands in his pockets. Ren seemed calm and collected as usual which contrasted against Syo's heated personality at the moment. Ren continued, "Poor little lamb must have been scared from your terrible voice Syo."

"Shut up, pretty boy. Your voice is much more of a nuisance, and you have nothing to do with this! So if you don't mind, can you just leave us alone. And while your at it, could you also stop calling Haruka-chan 'Little Lamb' cause it just sounds so annoying coming from you!" Nana countered quickly whilst pointing at Ren before Syo could yell anything in response.

"Sorry, my Little Butterfly, I don't think I can fulfill any of those requirements, but i wouldn't mind taking you out sometime to make up for it," Ren replied softly with a wink.

Nana who was still wrinkling Syo's sweater growled angrily, her voice becoming dangerously low, "Why you little..."

Haruka finally realized Nana was threatening Syo's innocent life and possibly Ren's beautiful face, so she shouted, "Nana! Please stop! He didn't mean any harm," Haruka stared hopefully at Nana. Nana turned her head towards her rommates, studied Haruka's bright eyes before sighing and letting Syo go.

Syo stumbled onto the ground receiving a chuckle from Ren resulting in Syo rambling crazily at him - shooting as many insults he could think of at the tall brunette who just kept smirking. Nana gave the two a quizzical glance before turning to her roommates, "Is everyone crazy in this school, or just the people you know? Never mind just pretend I didn't ask. Oh, and who's the blonde munchkin anyways? You know him?" Silence engulfed the area and only cold air could be felt around them all, causing Haruka to shiver in response.

Syo slowly turned to Nana his eyes frozen as ice in winter, "What did you just call me?" His blue eyes went ice cold against Nana's warm green eyes.

"Please, if you didn't hear me right, you wouldn't look so mad. Your practically a munchkin, a **small** _little_ **munchkin**," Nana taunted back slowly.

_Oh she did __**not**__ just say that!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Giant Princess?

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys~! Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed or followed my story, it means a lot! Specials thanks to Cindy2906 for being an awesome new friend, and Kintoki Kin for reviewing! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter – which a lot of events occur, so be prepared! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama **(I wish I did XD)

_**Chapter 2:**__** The Giant Princess?!**_

Haruka turned her face back and forth between Kurusu Syo and her new roommate Nana, who only met a mere few minutes ago and were already at each others throats. _This does not look good…_Haruka thought as she gave a sideways worried glance to Tomochika who had a small permanent frown on her face – not seeming to like the idea of Nana killing one of the so called, "Princes of Song." All of his fan girls would be on her in a matter of seconds, though they may not be as many as Ren's fan girls but there were still some girls that took his side of things.

_Be careful Nana, and hurry up and win this already!_ Tomochika thought hopefully, not wanting this whole massacre to cause a scene and attract unwanted attention. It was bad enough before when she was yelling at him, how could this get any worse?! Tomochika tried calming Syo down by diverging herself between the two hotheads, but only received an angry scowl in return from the said blonde. Tomochika sweat dropped, mumbling something inaudible to herself as she backed away from Syo's angry gaze.

Nana continued, "You might want to grow a couple more inches before saying anything," as she smirked at him, seemingly challenging him to speak further.

Syo furrowed his blonde eyebrows and glared at her his eyes imagining many ways to strangle her on the spot, "You know what, I may be small in you opinion, but at least I'm not a giant like you!" as Syo pointed an accusatory finger at her surprised face.

Haruka gasped in shock and gave a worried look towards Nana, hoping her feelings weren't hurt – she herself would never be able to handle something like that. That didn't seem to be the case for Nana who merely responded after a few moments of silence, "What the hell did you just call me?! You stupid munchkin! In fact my doctor said I have the height of an average woman!"

"Woman? Your doctor must blind! You act like an ugly buffoon with no respect or heart at all!" Syo stated icily, Nana looked at the ground glaring in response her face flushed with anger and pouting slightly like a scolded child. Syo felt guilty for a second until her noticed her fists clenched angrily and her face millimetres from his own growling at him, "Well at least I don't have a face that looks like a little girl like yours! And I could care less on how I look to you!"

Ren quickly looked at Syo, immediately noticing that her remark hit a pressure point since one of his veins was popping out from his forehead due to the level of heat being ensued, "You DID NOT just call ME a girl, you giant!"

"Munchkin!"

"Giant!"

"Midget!"

"Freak Of Nature!"

"BAKA!"

"UGLY!"

"THAT'S IT!" Nana was about to strangle the life out of Syo's raging face when suddenly out of no where someone separated the two hotheads.

"PRINCESS – CHAN~!"

"Get out of the-"- Nana began to yell but was met with someone's broad chest meeting her face, the said person's arms tightly circling her small frame.

"PRINCESS – CHAN~!"

"What the hell?! Get off of me!" Nana squirmed, trying to get out of this person's tight hug as her cheeks grew red in embarrassment since other students walking by in the hall began pointing and staring at them. Syo finally uttered, his eyes blinking widely, "N-Natsuki-san?!" his blue eyes displaying confusion as to why he was hugging this crazy new girl.

Nana failed at getting out of Natsuki's tight grasp and merely pouted in defeat her eyebrows forming a worried line on her forehead, she didn't like the idea of people staring as some crazy guy was hugging her and she didn't have enough strength to pull him off. Syo seemed to notice how flushed her cheeks were – even more then before and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, noticing that in the midst of the fight his hat never fell off due to it still being placed perfectly on his head. Natsuki tightened his grip and ignored Nana's desperate efforts of being freed, while sweetly mumbling, "Princess," to no one in particular.

"Wow, what an interesting turn of events… I'm leaving. Have fun with this my Little Butterfly," Ren remarked while keeping on his usual smirk before turning on his heel to leave. Haruka turned to him immediately, "B-but uh, what about Nana-chan?! We can't get her out ourselves," sounding hopeful to his retreating figure. Ren stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes landing on Haruka's bright orbs, "Ah, Syo-san can help with this. He specializes with dealing with nut jobs."

Nana screamed at him with her face still flustered, "You're calling me a nut job?! Why you better get back here before I - "

"Princess - chan~!" Natsuki mumbled into Nana's ear before softly rubbing his face against her pink ear, his mouth smiling in pure content and even began sniffing Nana's hair – which only further creeped her out. Natsuki's arms were tightly pushing hard against her lungs and she could barely even speak now.

"I'm not helping her out over my dead body!" Syo grumbled angrily being too prideful to let her have her own way, and ultimately win the argument. Ren didn't seem to care since he was already gone to the cafeteria. Haruka and Tomochika rushed to her side and began pulling against Natsuki's iron grip – that never seemed to budge. "Uh – we can't" Haruka gasped and both her and Tomochika fell onto the ground roughly.

Syo hurriedly rushed to help the two girls up and sighed guiltily at Haruka when he noticed her desperate expression. Syo realized that Haruka obviously cared about Nana, since they were friends. Syo finally turned and Nana began to mumble, "It's fine, I'll get out of this – on – my – own," as she paused for breaths of air. She glanced up at Syo their eyes locked on each other and smiled up at him with a determined look on her face before gripping Natsuki's arms, beginning to try and push them away.

Syo seemed to be in a trance as he noticed her determined green eyes – they reminded him so much of the Prince of Precipices, who he admired dearly. He wondered if he could ever pull off Nana's determined look himself. _What the hell am I doing, I should be the one helping out – like the Prince of Precipices! _Syo thought quickly as his blue eyes glazed over.

Otoya pushed Syo out of his train of thoughts by ramming into Syo nearly causing him to fall over. Otoya went to Haruka saying quickly, "Ren told me about one of you being attacked! Are you alright, Haruka-chan?" his red eyes peering worriedly down towards her, and breathing deeply since he ran all the way from the cafeteria.

Haruka answered quickly, "I'm fine! Natsuki-kun came out of no where yelling Princess before hugging Nana-chan! He won't let go of her!" Tomochika put her long slim index finger under her chin, "Hm, maybe he has a crush on Nana-chan? Aw that would be so cute~!" she chimed, smiling cheerfully.

"Huh?! There's no way Natsuki would fall for that buffoon!" Syo exclaimed haughtily, his blonde eyebrows furrowing in response to Tomochika's statement. He didn't now why, but the idea seemed strange to him and he had a weird flaming feeling in his gut – and he did not like the feeling.

"You're the buffoon! And I'm standing right here, baka!" Nana tried to yell in defence but it only came out as a soft whisper, since Natsuki had a pretty strong grip on her burning lungs.

"Oh yes, sorry Nana-chan! I'll get him off you!" Otoya stated as he began prying Natsuki's broad arms off Nana's torso which was still hurting painfully. Nana let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the ground her hands supporting her fall and she began catching her breath. Once Otoya successfully pried Natsuki off Nana, Natsuki blinked curiously at everyone, noticing Nana now catching her breath against the wall and Haruka at her side. Syo sighed relieved that Satsuki, Natsuki's counterpart wasn't involved in this mess, who knows what fights would have ensued.

Otoya questioned Natsuki's intentions while gripping the said man's arms, "Why did you attack poor Nana-chan?! Have you gone crazy?!"

Natsuki's eyes brightened at the question, "Ah, yes! Now I remember! Nana-chan looks a lot like my neko (cat) back at home I named Princess! When I saw Nana-chan looking so angry at Syo it reminded me of how Princess-chan used to always glare at me~! She always scratched at me whenever I tried to pick her up! And I miss Princess-chan so much~! In fact her hair colour - "

Natsuki's rambling was interrupted by Nana's punch to his face, causing his glasses to press into his nose, nearly flying off his face but barely even gave as much as a bruise to Natsuki's soft skinned face. "Ah, Princess-chan~! No need to be angry at me~!" Natsuki hummed as he beamed up at Nana's angry green eyes. Nana scowled in response, "You people really are a crazy bunch! Whoever the hell this Princess-chan is, stop calling me that! God, the only normal guy I met all day was Otoya-san and that's pretty sad to say!"

Nana quickly turned on her heel away from a confused Natsuki and a equally confused Otoya. She noticed her juice box laying on the tiled hallway crushed and stamped onto the floor. Nana sighs to herself seemingly tired, "I'm gonna buy a new juice box. I'll head outside and meet you two in the cafeteria." With that, Nana turned back the way they came earlier to head outside and find the vending machine she bought juice from before. Immediately after Tomochika put a hand on Haruka's shoulder before Haruka could object and geared her towards the cafe.

"Oh, did I say something wrong? Poor Nana-chan…" Natsuki thought out loud, he turned to see Syo staring at Nana's retreating figure a distant look on his blue eyes.

"You're pretty crazy Natsuki-san, I mean Princess-chan was way nicer to me when I visited your house," Syo stated as he gave Natsuki a hand to bring him back up to his feet. Otoya was staring at the back of Haruka's head seeming slightly distracted, "Uh, yeah. I'm sure your cat is way different than Nana-chan. Nana-chan is actually pretty nice - if you don't insult her that is." Otoya's red eyes stared pointedly at Syo and Natsuki giggled in response, "You're right Otoya. Syo just never gets along, does he?"

"Please. She was the one who started it all," Syo replied grouchily, as he turned towards the cafeteria breaking his gaze from Nana and closing his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows in response to Natsuki's comment. Syo was really tired and definitely didn't want to put up with Natsuki's crazy ways of acting.

Natsuki frowned at Syo's look, he was never tired of anyone, least of all during the day for a matter of fact. Natsuki took one last look at Nana who was about to turn a corner down the long hall.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~/xoxo/~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Nana finally made her way back to the cafeteria with four juice boxes in her arms as she lightly sipped on one of them every few seconds. She finally came into view of the entrance to cafe and as she opened the door she held the door open for other people who were leaving the area. She was surprised when she saw the huge cafeteria and the mahogany colours of the wooden floors, the place seemed almost royal which was crazy since this was a high school. She noticed some fast food joints and felt kind of awkward since she made her own lunch and had no money to buy anything other than juice boxes, she just shrugged and scanned the different tables around her. She noticed the table which Syo was at due to his unmistakeable styled hat and blonde hair she merely moved her eyes away from his laughing form at Ren's joke, and moved her green orbs to the left of their table.

She finally spotted Haruka's unmistakable short red-orange hair that reached up to her shoulders, and began walking towards the table noticing that Otoya wasn't sitting with them, but instead with the other boys on the other side of the cafeteria.

Nana stated, "What did I miss?" as she sat down beside Haruka at an empty black chair.

Tomochika smiled at Nana and directed her pink eyes towards the table where the boys including Syo were sitting at, "I was just telling Haruka-chan how its hard for us girls to be around such Princes of Song, and that we have to try our best, including you Nana-chan."

Nana raised her eyebrow at her and remarked, "Princes of Song?" Nana's green eyes landed on the said 'Princes' who were currently laughing hysterically as Natsuki began chasing Syo around holding a super small pink frilly dress, Nana immediately crinkled her nose at the sight, "Yeah... that's complete bullshit."

Tomochika rolled her eyes in response, "How could you say that? Do you realize how stunning they are?! It's hard for us girls to stay cool at times like these, they may not act like Princes all the time - but I know Ren _tries_ to, at least."

"It's actually pretty easy, you kinda just eat your food and ignore them - and I don't know, have a normal conversation? Haruka does she always talk about guys this much?!" Nana replied as she turned her attention to Haruka who began giggling, and the girls before they even realized it burst into a fit of laughter. From then on, the three roommates geared away from the talk of the Princes of Song who weren't actually Princes, and more towards talk about school - which ended up being quite more interesting.

~-~-~-~-~/xoxo/~-~-~-~

Syo headed outside of the school to get a drink for himself since he didn't feel like waiting in the long lines for the fast food products, he noticed a few girls were huddled under a tree, giggling about something as they ate their lunch. Syo thought maybe the guys should eat outside sometimes since the weather is so warm as he walked towards the vending machine and scanned all of the products. He immediately noticed the juice box with blue packaging since he faintly remembered Nana holding it - now that he thought about it they didn't even tell each other their names, he realized how strange their first meeting was, they hated each other so much. He sighed and noticed the flavour was fruit punch and he decided to just buy it since he didn't mind that flavour. He grabbed the coins and put in the amount needed, after he pressed the code for that fruit punch which turned out to be F100.

Syo heard the girls behind him whispering and turned his face slightly to take a quick glance at them, his hat hiding most of his face. The girls were still giggling but smiling at Syo slightly their eyes lingering on him a little too long any regular person would. He turned his head back his blonde hair swaying as he bent down to grab his juice box that he needed desperately - he still had to sing for that assignment since Natsuki wrote the song for him, and he didn't want his throat to be dried up, he planned on getting above average on every assignment no matter what.

Syo was about to rip off the juice box's straw when suddenly someone snatched the juice box out of his hands - which were now holding nothing. He glared immediately as he turned, "Hey! That's mine," thinking one of those girls thought they could have his drink, but realized it was actually Nana standing in beside him her large green eyes revealing a bright smile on her face.

"Relax. Don't get your panties in a twist," Nana sighed as she smiled down at him due to the fact she was an inch taller - which by the way irritated the hell out of Syo. He merely scowled at her in response his mouth engraved into a permanent frown, "Whatever just give me my drink back. Whatever you want to ask just ask."

Nana raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm? Oh yeah, what I wanted was to buy this juice box, but you seemed to have beaten me to it. That's why I stole it from you," she began ripping the wrapper off the straw and poked the hole of the juice box before sipping on it. "What the hell?! Give it back that's mine!" Syo growled angrily, and he could care less that she already drank from it, he needed that drink of juice right now, he couldn't fail the assignment. He began reaching for it but Nana merely held it out of his reach - high into the air as he jumped for it desperately.

"How long did it take you to find the vending machine?! You have been looking for it this long?!" Syo complained as he continued to reach but Nana merely pushed his face away with her hand her mouth still smiling, "Please, I found the vending machine earlier in the morning and I just came back now to bring one during class, but you took the last one!" She pointed towards the vending machine and he surely focused on the spot where the juice box was, and he immediately noticed the lack of other juice boxes.

"Uh, god! You do realize you'll get fat if you have a bunch of juice boxes, do you know how much sugar is in these?!" Syo taunted as he glared into her face their faces pretty close, but the closeness never bothered either of them due to how angry they were. "Please, I'm not fat! And even if I was I would still drink as much as I want. Seriously, Tomo-chan, now you?! I don't need anyone telling me what to drink!" she yelled forcibly, her voice rising he could tell he hit a nerve since she grumbled afterwards before going to the vending machine and shoved by Syo in order to stand in front of it.

He nearly fell over since he didn't suspect that reaction, _did I hurt her feelings?! No way, that girl has no heart at all_ he thought to himself his light blue eyes following her form. "Hey! Don't tell me you're buying another one, haven't you had enough al" -

She cut him off immediately her voice as harsh as knives, "SHUT UP! God, I'm trying to focus on doing something! Just tell me what you're favourite flavour is!" her eyes not leaving the vending machine.

Syo gave her a confused glance and she just rolled her eyes, ignoring him before putting in one of the codes after paying the said amount coins. She bent over to grab the juice and Syo noticed how she wore the long navy socks instead of wearing the knee high socks like other girls wore. She suddenly turned and threw something at him that was blue and he caught it as fast as he could. "Can you at least try not throwing stuff at me?!" Syo groaned in response as he juggled the object before actually looking down at it.

His eyes widened noticing it was his favourite drink which was pretty expensive to buy, a blue coloured Gatorade that always pumped him up whenever he worked out - how did she know? He looked up noticing her face turned away from him her cheeks slightly flushed, "Don't go thinking we are friends or something, I owe you okay so I just bought one that I like to drink sometimes. Normally guys drink it a lot anyways."

Syo still stared at her intently, she moved her eyes and noticed the stare her green eyes immediately looked at the ground, "I-I did it cause I felt like it, okay? And trust me you might want to stop buying those fruit punch flavour juices, those are my favourite or else I will steal yours again."

Syo laughed, "Yeah, and I wouldn't want your ugly face close to mine yelling at me again."

Nana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't like your stupid hat and you don't hear me complaining." Syo pouted in response as he opened the Gatorade to drink it, "What?! Do realize how long I take to choose one of the many hats I have in the morning?! I think people should appreciate my hard work!" Nana smiled at him which she barely did all day, she patted his head which only caused him to glare, "Relax, blondie. I was only kidding, you have pretty good style - I do stand ground on the black nail polish though, I really don't get the importance."

Syo rolled his light blue eyes and she began walking back to the cafe her short skirt swaying, still holding her stolen juice box, "I'll see you later, maybe," as she waved without even looking back. Syo smiled slightly in response, "Please, there's no way our classes would ever come close to each other!"

Nana turned finally when she reached the corner, "Oh, and my name is Nana Kimura! You might want to remember it for next time!"

Syo grinned, "Yeah, and you might want to remember mine, it's Kurusu Syo!" his eyes displaying confusion as to why she was introducing her name, _then again they do say to keep you're friends close and your enemies closer - so does that make us enemies? Or friends?_ Syo thought to himself quickly.

"Whatever you say, Syo~!" she replied before disappearing into the school, Syo blushed at how she called him by his first name only, instead of using his last name like Haruka and the others did. He finally took a sip of the Gatorade, and she was dead right -

This was definitely his favourite drink.

**Writer's Note:**

**helo~1 thanks for reading and i hope to write more in the next chapter - which should be pretty long, since a lot of stuff is going to happen~! :D Follow/Favourite, or review if you can! **


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise and a Truce

**Writer's Note:**

**I just wanted to thank you all for being so supportive and awesome, I'm really getting into his story so I wrote a bunch of it yesterday and continues the rest after school - so now I'm going to post it, and hope you guys like it! Syo and Nana are going to have a gradual relationship, much different to other rushed ones. So don't expect any romance between them - yet that is!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince-sama (sorrry i wish i did DX)

_**Chapter 3:**** Compromise And A Truce**_

Nana began heading to the recording room, wearing a white hoodie she brought to school over her uniform making her feel slightly uncomfortable due do getting chills from the air conditioning in the school. She was now currently walking with Ringo-sensei, who could not stop talking about the assignment, "Oh~! The students songs are always the most fun to listen to! Now remember what I told you before, feel free to give criticism since you're in fact helping grade them as well. We will grade you on your ability to work in the studio and co-operate with stars and" -

"Their crazy opinions. I know, I know. You told me before, remember? I swear you're more nervous about this than I am," Nana interjected nonchalantly, while in reality butterflies were stirring in her stomach, Ringo-sensei's rambling not easing her worries at all. _I don't know if I can work well with others - I'm more of an independent worker. Come on Nana, you can do this just act normal_ she thought quickly as the two continued to sweep through the halls side by side, Ringo-sensei's long pink curls bouncing as Nana's brown hair tied in a loose ponytail merely swayed from side to side. Nana noticed how Ringo-sensei was practically bouncing with each step she took - she clearly had no worries in her mind at all.

_Nana, you can do this just act normal - stay cool. Don't be stupid like you always are. I have to do this..._ Nana thought to herself, her green eyes narrowing at the sight of the recording room, _think Nana, at least you're not singing. I'm not singing, definitely not, that should ease me a little right? Nope, I'm totally going to fail aren't I..._ That failure mental pep talk somehow did not help her loosen up the slightest.

They both headed inside and Nana's hands began to shake slightly due to her nerves - which happened to her on a regular basis especially when she was younger and played the piano. Those distant memories flashed into her mind before she shook her head - trying to think of pleasant things such as her manga collection or the number of novels she reread a countless amount of times. Her happy place was interrupted by Ringo-sensei who was introducing her to S Class' teacher who is Hyuga Ryuya and the principal who is Shining Saotome as well which only caused her hands to get clammy. Thankfully, the principal only came to wish her luck and welcome her to the academy.

"Y-yes thank you sir. I-I will do my best," Nana replied as she bowed down her cheeks flushed due to being nervous. The principal put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement as he grinned down at her before leaving quickly. Nana hoped that the other students enrolled in the manager program could have come, but Ringo-sensei informed her she was the only one who volunteered due to it being all of their first days. Nana felt bad for Ringo-sensei's tone of voice since he seemed disappointed, Nana immediately smiled brightly, determined to do this assignment, despite her nerves, "Send in the first group!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Haruka was waiting in the classroom nervously picking at her nails which she only did when she had anxiety, as her and the rest of her classmates waited around to be called down by a staff member who would take the next group to the recording room. The room was filled with loud chatter from the students from all of the different classes even S class, last minute changes, and people still struggling to finish in time. Haruka looked at Ittoki-kun who was reading over the sheet music and lyrics intently, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. She was glad she had him as her partner, he always seemed to put her at ease and she felt relief overcome her since they had finished everything with extra time to spare. All she can do now is cheer for Ittoki-kun while he sang, she really hoped Nana will not judge their song too harshly since she volunteered to help the teachers - for more opinions. She remembered Nana's expression seeming uneasy about it and Haruka forgot to encourage her or wish her luck before she left. Nana was always joking around and putting Haruka's mind to ease, _Nana never even thinks of herself - she needs to take care of herself first before she thinks of others _Haruka thought worriedly.

Tomochika sauntered towards Haruka arriving back from the recording studio, "Haruka-chan~! I'm back, and it was easy~!" Haruka immediately beamed up towards her friend, hoping that her assignment will go just as well. "Really?! How was Nana-chan?" Tomochika smiled and nodded her head quickly, "Oh! She's doing great! She told me to resing a couple of things but she ultimately thought it was good!" Haruka sighed, relieved Nana was doing okay and working with everyone. Tomochika and Haruka talked for awhile before Tomochika said she had homework to finish up, so she headed back to their dorm room and Haruka promised to meet her there when she was done.

Slowly the amount of people crammed into the room died down and only a few groups were left. Haruka was reviewing the sheet music with Ittoki-kun just in case they asked her any questions about it, when the staff member called them down. Now the pair were walking into the large recording room, Haruka gasped at all of the technology that she wasn't used to seeing from the countryside, and stood beside Ringo-sensei, giving him her sheet music, which he scanned before handing it to the musician who began to try and replicate their song. After a few minutes Ittoki-kun was finally in the booth singing his heart out wearing red headphones to hear the music, as Haruka, Ringo-sensei smiled brightly at him, Ringo-sensei gasping in pure excitement. Nana felt a small smile forming on her light pink lips and when Ringo-sensei asked for her opinion Nana could think of no mistakes. Ringo-sensei decided to let the tape be played in the halls to all of the students so they could all hear their beautiful song for inspiration.

As Ittoki and Nana walked out Nana waved her small hand as a goodbye to everyone and the pair headed back to class receiving peoples compliments as they walked back to their class. "Ittoki-kun! You were absolutely amazing! Ringo-sensei will definitely give you 100%" Nana gushed gleefully her bright yellow orbs landing on Ittoki's blushing face. "Ano... you really think so?" he mumbled to her clearly being embarrassed slightly by the look Haruka was giving him. He noticed that same content look once again, "Of course! Your voice is beautiful!"

Ittoki scratched the back of his head, his cheeks betraying him by reddening, "If-if it weren't for you Haruka-chan, we wouldn't have done anything. S-so I should be ugh-er thanking you!" Haruka blushed immediately, not knowing how to respond, but before she could he patted her on the back, "And no objections to that, you definitely helped a lot in making it. So we both deserve 100% on this," he continued his bright smile causing Haruka's heart to ram against her chest. _What is this feeling? I feel so warm, and safe! I never felt this way with someone before _Haruka thought intently, not straying her eyes from Ittoki's bright face that always seemed to ease her troubles. The pair headed back to the classroom not knowing that the hot headed blonde and the tall kind boy with glasses were now heading towards the recording room.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana was currently frowning at the blonde who always seemed to get on her nerves, trying to think of her happy place once again as the next pair walked into the room. "Nana-chan it's good to see you~!" Natsuki-san stated as he closed the door behind him. Nana merely nodded at him she still wondered how Natsuki can seem so nice and normal at one moment and then be completely insane the next. Ringo-sensei smiled down at Syo, stating, "Syo-kun~! I haven't seen you in awhile! I've heard good things about you!"

Syo scratched the back of his head in response, "Ah, um thanks." Nana couldn't help but grin at his embarrassed look and said, "So, I guess we better get this over with."

"You and me both," Syo replied seriously as he made his way into the booth and Natsuki handed the musician the sheet music of their song. Nana peered over at the music her eyebrows furrowed trying to concentrate on the different lyrics and notes as Syo sang. Overall it was good but Nana noticed that Syo didn't sing the pitch right at the second time singing the chorus so she looked up at Syo stating, "Redo the chorus and I think it will be good."

Ringo-sensei stared at the sheet music and slowly nodded, "Yes, good ears Nana-chan. Sorry Syo-kun, you will have to redo it sweetie." Syo glared daggers at Nana and she merely smirked in response, "Come on Syo, be a good sport and redo it, unless you want your mark to be low." Syo uttered in shock, "B-but I did it" -

Ryuya-sensei frowned at Syo before cutting him off, "Come on Syo, just be quiet and do as she says. She knows what she's talking about. She's getting a grade on this too, so don't let her down and cause her grade to drop as well." Syo's blue eyes landed on his teacher and back at Nana who seemed to be looking at the sheet music intently before Syo sighs, "Fine, I'll do it."

Natsuki began clapping in response as did Ringo-sensei both saying in unison, "YAY! Go Syo-kun~!" Ryuya-sensei and Nana face palmed at their friends reactions before signaling for the musician to go once again. Natsuki noticed how Nana referred to Syo as his first name with no honorifics, he wondered if something happened between them without him knowing. He shrugged of these feelings since Syo was as dense as a kid when it came to girls, so he focused on helping the musician out. Nana nitpicked a few more things and Syo ended up redoing the song a couple more times until Ringo-sensei finally announced, "It's perfect! You two did so well, and Nana-chan I'm glad to see you working so well, and learning that it's okay to be critical to your clients!"

Syo sighed in complete exhaustion as he placed the headphones down and reached into his gym bag to take out his blue Gatorade and finish the last of it - due to the fact he needed it a couple of times during the session. Whenever he picked the drink up the memory of Nana pushing by him to buy him the drink came into his mind and her retreating figure yelling his first name rang in his ears. He couldn't place why, but Nana was definitely different than the others. After drinking the Gatorade he capped the drink and began to search for a trash can but before he could he felt someone's broad chest in his face, crushing his limbs tightly in a painful bear hug.

"Syo-kun~! You did wonderful~!" Natsuki chimed happily his arms tightly strangling Syo's small body.

"Get off of me!" Syo demanded impatiently as he squirmed out of his grasp resulting in Syo having to crawl up from the floor due to the two falling over in the midst of the struggle.

"Aw, Syo no need to be so mean to him. He's right though you sounded great - let's just say you did good and got a 90. But don't tell the teachers you heard it from me," Nana stated as she leaned against the recording room's doorway, both of the teachers had already left thanking Nana on their way out. Now the room had no belongings in it except for Syo's blue gym bag shoved in the corner of the room and Nana's large beige bag strapped over her shoulder. Syo turned to her his expression full of pride, "I bet we did! We are good at everything!"

"You might want to watch what you say. You'll end up failing an assignment if you brag a lot to others. You should hear Haruka-chan and Ittoki-san's song, it was beautiful," Nana replied before bouncing against the doorway and leaving the recording room, giving the boys a small wave as she left.

Natsuki smiled at her before she closed the door, "See you later, Nana-chan~!" He got up from the ground and picked up Syo's gym bag for him and turned to Syo who was staring at his tummy, which growled quite loudly. "You hungry Syo-chan~!?" Natsuki questioned. Syo scowled angrily as he pouted, "NO I'm not! And don't call me Syo-chan!"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, your stomach clearly disagrees with you. How bout I make you my famous cookies for dessert after dinner?"

Syo began to cough hysterically in response to him talking about his cookies that he cooks, "No WAY in hell! We are going out to eat. It will be my treat!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana unlocked her dorm room's door before walking into the room and closing the door behind her groaning, "I'm... pooped."

Nana could hear Haruka giggling from her desk on her side of the room, writing a letter to her grandmother, which Haruka talked plenty about during lunch. Nana said she planned to write to her little sister, but there was nothing interesting to write - Haruka disagreed during lunch and thought she could help Nana write it. The memory of their conversation caused Nana to automatically smile and take off her shoes by plopping onto the ground - she can never take them off while standing up. After successfully taking them off she flung the shoes at the wall where they bounced off and landed onto the shoe place mat. she walked towards Haruka who was feverishly writing in her neat handwriting on a lined sheet of paper, Nana hugged her neck from behind as she peered over Haruka at the letter.

"Writing to your Grandma?" Nana questioned, her small smile still placed onto her lips.

Nana hummed in response, "Mmhm," clearly concentrating on finishing up her last few sentences, Nana decided to let her finish and let go of Haruka's neck. She turned to Tomochika's side of the room where Tomochika was currently reading a bunch of magazines sprawled all over her bed. She highlighted things she liked and would want in the future, so she can look back at it later. Nana raised her eyebrows, "You look so intense that it's like you're studying or something."

Tomochika shrugged as if it meant nothing to her, "Yeah, well I must know what new things are trending right now. For example did you know that the colour purple can bring out any girls eyes?"

Nana rolled her eyes at Tomochika's statement, "Sounds stupid."

Tomochika snorted and just waved her hand for Nana to leave, Nana giggled as she headed to her new bed and plopped onto it before sighing and saying, "Uh god... what a boring day."

Haruka put down her pen and turned in her chair towards Nana, "No it wasn't, I think it was pretty fun!"

"Yeah, Nana, quit being so negative," Tomochika agreed.

Nana says, "I'm not being negative, I'm just super bored at the moment - also unlike you two I don't think school is exciting. Staying at home or going out is much more fun."

Tomochika snorts in response, "Then why did you go to school?"

"Cause I HAVE to! Ugh god, never mind school was okay. It's just that I'm tired and can't think straight without food or fruit punch in my system," Nana concluded as she got up with a groan and took her hoodie off. She began to unpack her clothing and shove them into drawers from her suitcase. Afterwards she grabbed some clothing to change into and headed to the bathroom to change. After changing she came back to her bed, lying on it, wearing blue jeans, and a pink t shirt with a black zip up sweater. She thought out loud, "Hm. I'm hungry. How bout we go out to eat?"

Haruka was now reading a book that seemed to be on note reading and was studying it furiously, Tomochika clearly ignored her question since she didn't even look up from her magazine and merely flipped another thin page. Nana groaned in response thinking no one was listening to her and got up to snatch the book out of Haruka's hands. "H-ey! I need to study that!" Haruka yelped in surprise, she didn't expect Nana to be so harsh to her.

"No one answered my question! You were in your studying dreamland or something! I was asking if you guys wanted to go out to eat since you both aren't eating at all!" Nana explained clearly getting mad for no reason, she gets moody whenever she has no food in her stomach. She hasn't eaten anything since lunch, they definitely needed to stock up their kitchen straight away during the weekend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nana-chan! I didn't hear! But I can't since I'm studying, I'm still learning how to read the notes!" Haruka stated sadly, seeming down about remembering how the class thought she didn't deserve to have passed the exam. Nana turned her head to Tomochika when she heard Tomochika slam her magazine onto the floor, "Haruka-chan! You need a break! All of yesterday you were studying as well! You can't overwork yourself like this!"

Nana turned her head back towards Haruka who was looking guiltily at the ground, "B-but, I" -

Nana cut her off immediately, "Come on Haruka-chan, we will just go to a fast food place, like McDonalds or something. Though I doubt Tomo-chan will order anything due to her extreme dieting beliefs." Nana smirked at Tomochika who elbowed Nana in response to her comment as Haruka began giggling. Tomochika stated, "You know what Nana?! I'm gonna order something just to prove you wrong!"

Nana laughed and then replied as she smacked Tomochika's back, "Welcome to the normal peoples side. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruka and Nana couldn't contain their laughter, much to Tomochika's dismay, and the three began to get ready to head out for dinner - Tomochika mainly taking the longest due to her taking awhile to choose the so called "perfect outfit".

The three girls, rode a bus to the downtown area where they could go to the fast food place since the cafeteria was closed after school. Tomochika brought an extra bag to hold the groceries that they were going to buy at the grocery store while they were in the city. The girls decided to get over with the grocery shopping and headed to the store first and bought whatever was missing from their fridge. Finally after a half hour of excruciating grocery shopping - according to Nana's opinion - the girls arrived at the fast food restaurant. Nana practically ran inside the building crashing into a stranger in the midst. Nana was pushed back and nearly fell over but kept her balance the other person grunted but didn't fall onto the ground. "Uh, sorry," Nana mumbled as she looked down at the person who just glared at Nana. Nana noticed the unmistakable face of Syo Kurusu the last person she wanted to meet at the fast food place.

"Are you stalking me now?" Nana asked seriously her voice taking a teasing tone. Syo replied to her comment, "That should be my line." Nana rolled her green eyes, "In your dreams."

Nana noticed Natsuki-san standing behind Syo smiling and saying, "Hello Nana-chan~! What a wonderful surprise~! Are you here alone?"

Nana turned to Natsuki and noticed that Ittoki was ordering for them in the line and she also saw the beautiful pictures of hamburgers - which was ultimately her favourite food, her heart melted at the sight and her mood changed drastically. "Yeah, Natsuki-san I'm here with Haruka-chan and Tomo-chan. I ran ahead though since I'm starved." Natsuki smiled back down at Haruka thinking of how kind she was being, which was quite unusual, despite Syo's comment she seemed as chip as a bird.

Syo gave her a confused look, she totally ignored his mean comment and didn't even argue that much, she must be really hungry. Nana walks past them to take her order, and Syo watches her as she eagerly asks the worker what to get her. Syo chuckled at her smiling face and bright eyes, "It's funny how she gets excited over this out of all things." Natsuki giggled also, "Yes, it is quite cute now that you say that~!"

Syo blushed immediately and averted his gaze, "What are you talking about?! I didn't say she was cute! Why would I?!" Now it was Natsuki's turn to chuckle saying that Syo was in denial of his undying love for her. Syo punch Natsuki's side, "Please. She's annoying as hell!"

"Wow, thanks I feel so happy that you appreciate my presence," Nana stated seriously her voice seeming bored. Syo smiled guiltily at her his fist mid punch in front of Natsuki's face as the two stayed frozen in place. Ittoki was right behind Nana and scratched his head awkwardly uttering, "Uh, you two are at it again?" Syo and Natsuki stop what they are doing and Natsuki says, "Aw, Nana-chan don't worry I was just teasing Syo and he started saying stupid stuff."

Syo groaned in response and was about to deny being stupid when Haruka and Tomochika walked in quickly saying, "Nana-chan?!"

"Relax you two, I'm right here, now lets all get a table," Nana states and Haruka begins to tell the others how Nana had ran in a sprint all the way to the store despite leaving them behind with all of the grocery bags. Nana-chan placed Haruka's and Tomochika's orders as well and took out all of their food. The three girls sat on one side of the table while the boys sat on the other, Ittoki-kun brought over another chair and Nana questioned him, "Why are you getting another chair?"

"Ah, Hijirikawa-san went to the bathroom right when we walked in so..." Ittoki-kun explained as Hijirikawa-san himself headed towards their small table, and sat down in his seat at the end of the table. Nana smiled at him and stated, "Nice to meet you Hijirikawa-san, I don't believe we have met before. Your song was awesome by the way, I thought it was done perfectly." He kept a serious expression as he always does, "Thank you, Nana-chan. It's nice to meet you as well." Haruka stated, "I hope I can hear your song soon Hijirikawa-san, I'm sure it's great."

Hijirikawa-san looked away from Haruka's bright gaze and smiled slightly some blush appearing on his cheeks, "Ah of course, Haruka-chan."

Nana began eating and stuffing her mouth in the hamburger, taking a huge bite out of it as she mumbled in pure glee at the beautiful taste. Tomochika, obviously ordered something - but decided on a salad, much to Nana's dismay, and Haruka had the same hamburger as Nana. "Nana you were right, this tastes so good!" Haruka mumbled as she took a sip of her coca cola drink, she never had a McDonalds in the countryside, she found the food so interesting and delicious but also greasy.

"Of course! It's McDonald's!" Nana chimed as she finished her burger in a matter of minutes while everyone else was still eating. Afterwards Nana apparently couldn't finish the fries since she was too full, and Natsuki suggested that they could take the leftovers to a karaoke place so they could sing while eating the rest. Everyone agreed despite Haruka's pleading and Nana groaning about already having a big enough headache from listening to music all day.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The group of teens headed inside the karaoke place and began to sit down in their own room that Natsuki-san generously paid for, despite Nana's objections to it. Finally, the teens began to relax and have a fun time. Everyone was laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Hijirikawa-san was smiling at people. So the karaoke thing brought everyone's spirits up. Everyone sang except for Nana who stated she would sound like a dying walrus if she did - that there was no hope in the matter. Syo began laughing at her and Nana merely threw her old french-fries into his face, which everyone began laughing at hysterically.

Haruka was nervous to sing at first but the boys encouraged her despite her doubts, and all of the guys were surprised when they heard her gentle voice except for Ittoki-kun who had heard it before and had come accustomed to her singing. The boys sang a couple of popular anime theme songs which Nana was going crazy over and smiled brightly and hummed the tune to herself while bouncing up and down to the rocking beat of the drums.

Everyone was clapping after Natsuki-san and Hijirikawa-san finished their song, when Nana peered down at her cell phone that she took out of her dark blue jeans pocket. Her eyes glazed over and she immediately got up saying she had to call someone back on her cell phone. Syo averted his gaze from Natsuki-kun who was rambling about a new album release, and noticed Nana heading outside of the room.

After about ten minutes passed and she still didn't come back Syo became uneasy and decided to just go and check up on her so it would just get off his conscience already. He told Natsuki-kun that he was going to the bathroom after placing his Sprite he ordered down on the cup coasters that were left there by the waitress. He left the room and closed the door, he noticed no one was in the hall so he decided to check outside. He noticed the air was chilly due to summer almost being over despite it being September already. He turned his head and immediately recognized Nana's familiar form leaning against a brick wall not too far from the entrance, her hands rubbing her arms to warm herself up, but to no avail. He walked up to her and leaned against the brick wall beside her and he felt her eyes on him as he stared straight ahead at the ongoing traffic in the dark city lit up with lights.

She stated, "I just needed to take a call."

Syo still stared ahead of him, for some reason the traffic lights seemed extremely interesting to look at in that moment, "Hm, I didn't know. I just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, I kind of did too. It gets claustrophobic in there at times," Nana replied and he could tell even without looking at her that there was a smile on her small lips. Syo felt a small smile forming on his lips as well, "Yes, it definitely does. I can't believe we are having a normal conversation right now."

"About being claustrophobic? I don't think that's normal at all."

"Nah, I do it all of the time, it's no big deal really. All Saotome Academy students take claustrophobia quite seriously."

Nana and Syo broke into a fit of laughter even though their conversation didn't make sense at all. "Hm, it would be funny to see Natsuki-san becoming claustrophobic, though he would probably end up crushing someone by accident," Nana continued on their conversation.

"Nah you've got the wrong guy, that's more of Ren's style. Though he would probably make out with some girl to ease his phobia," Syo snorted at her comment causing Nana to slap him on the back and burst into a fit of laughter - seeming unable to breath from how much she was laughing. She pointed at him her face flushed due to laughing so hard, "Y-you just snorted! Hahaha!"

Syo grumbled, "What's so funny about me snorting?! You got a problem with it?!"

"Nope, no problem at all, Mr. Snort-a-lots," Nana chimed as she kept a serious expression onto her face.

Syo immediately elbowed her ribs in response and playfully stated, "Come on, you know you like my snorting."

Nana scoffed quickly, "Please, its sounded like a baby pig."

Syo looked up at the sky and thought out loud, "I wonder what it'd be like to be a baby pig."

Nana looked up to where he was looking, "I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth. Our conversations are always so strange."

Syo shrugged, "I think it's a good strange," as he glanced at Nana whose green eyes seemed to be staring up at the dark sky. Nana smirked, "Yeah, I guess you're right - for once at least." Syo nodded, not feeling like saying anything and slumped onto the ground, leaning against the brick wall as he looked up at the sky, Nana followed suit and sat beside him her head propping itself against the brick wall. "Syo," Nana states her voice seeming taking a different tone, Syo couldn't tell what tone it was cause he never heard her sound like that before.

His eyebrows formed a worried line on his forehead, "Yeah, what?"

"Hm, I just thought you'd like to know that - the truth is I'm really not that much of a social person. That whole tough girl act at school is not really me. I could barely even hurt a fly, in my old school I barely even talked and was always quiet... I wanted a change so I guess I tried to act different but got kinda carried away," Nana said slowly as Syo stared at her intently. After she finished he chuckled at her and she ended up elbowing at him and pouting to him her eyes seeming hurt, "Hey! Don't laugh at me! You're not allowed to! Why do you have to be so mean?!"

Syo could help but chuckle again due to Nana sounding like a little girl who didn't get her way, she even turned away from him clearly sulking in her mental corner.

"Hey, come on," Syo stated playfully as he nudged at her but she only hid her face as she sat in fetal position. He smiled at how extremely childish she was being and put his hand on her head and began to stroke through her hair, as he looked up at the sky.

"You know, I only laughed cause I thought it would be crazy to imagine you any other way. You're the toughest girl I've ever met, you know? So don't go acting like a little kid on me," Syo stated as he turned back at her, receiving a slap from her hand to his hand that was petting her hair, "I'm not being a little kid! You were just being mean! Plus, I'm not as strong as you think - I could barely even breath when Natsuki-san was hugging me!"

Syo frowned at her comment, for some reason the memory of it kind of annoyed him, and he didn't like the idea of it being brought up in this conversation. "Please. You haven't seen Natsuki-san with his glasses off. He could kill a person if he wanted to," Syo responded quickly as he rolled his icy blue eyes that Nana could never seem to look straight into due to how piercing they were. Nana gave him a confused expression as she looked at the pavement they sat on, "What do you mean when he takes his glasses off?!"

Syo seemed to have forgotten that no one else knew of the other personality Natsuki had and merely rubbed his forehead clearly worn out, "Ah, never mind. I'll explain it to you another time."

A comfortable silence engulfed the two and they continued to stare at the people walking on the streets, living their city lives as the two sat together side by side their closeness keeping each other slightly warmer than being on their own. "So, you have a thing for Haruka-chan don't you?" Nana stated out of the blue. Syo immediately choked on his own saliva and began to cough hysterically, before saying, "What?!"

Nana just nudged him eagerly, "I mean you have a crush on her you idiot. Anyone that has eyes can tell you like her. Accept for Haruka of course who is as dense as a innocent puppy when it comes to love." Syo began to breath deeply, his face feeling burnt due to it being as red as a tomato and he stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just relax about it. I'm not telling her okay, so you're secret's safe with me, as long as you don't tell anyone about mine," Nana replied, her smile still playing onto her lips, that smile never grew old for Syo.

Syo grumbled, "Fine. I only like her a little though, so no need to go crazy about it and announce it to the whole" - Nana quickly jumped up onto her feet screaming at the top of her lungs, her arms flung into the air.

"SYO KURUSU IS IN LOVE WITH NANAMI HARU" - Syo immediately stuffed his hand over Nana's mouth which was about to finish her announcement. "Will you please shut up?!" Syo seethed as he kept his hand over her mouth until she nodded in agreement that she wouldn't say anything.

Nana stated her voice at a normal pitch now, "I was only kidding Syo." Syo waved her off with his hand, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Kimura-chan. Just don't go crazy on me like that again and I think we will be good."

Nana grinned, "How 'bout you call me Nana. I like it a lot better that way anyways, I hate calling people with honorifics and it makes sense since we made a compromise."

Syo rolled his eyes at her but on the inside he couldn't believe what she was saying, "Whatever, Nana. Let's just head inside before the others think we have been kidnapped or something."

Nana chuckled, "Please they would think you were the culprit and would have taken me hostage."

"If I were to take a girl hostage, why would I choose you?! It would definitely be Haruka-chan, she's way more cute!"

Syo was met with Nana's elbow in his ribs, "If you were to try anything on her at all, you're definitely going to be screwed."

"Oh, you and what army?"

"I don't need an army! All I need are all of the guys who have a crush on her."

"WHAT?!"

Nana and Syo's conversations were filled with a few more elbows in the ribs, and before they knew it the two were back in the karaoke room, Syo being as dense as usual and Nana being as decisive as she always was.

**Writer's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D please review, favourite or follow if you like this story! I am welcome to any criticism~!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unlucky Girl

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys~! Not that much development happens during this chapter. And the Christmas themed chapter will not be coming into probably WAYY later since its still only the beginning of the school year in my story (September). Anyways, I was just saying that you probably won't be seeing any romance as of now between Syo and Nana (my OC) so it will have to wait~!**

**Nana: Why do you have to be so mean!? Just let us get together already!**

**Me: No way! Before a couple gets together there has to be A LOT of character development this isn't Romeo and Juliet where they just look at each other and immediately fall in love! **

**Syo: What do you mean we're ending up together?! What if I disagree?!**

**Nana: Hey, I'm not too happy about it either.**

**Me: Because I'm the writer! And plus you guys will change your minds - trust me on that one.**

***Nana and Syo glance at each other* **

**Nana and Syo: FINE.**

_**Chapter 4:**__** The Unlucky Girl**_

Haruka awoke in the morning to Nana making breakfast which smelt delicious from her bed. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the small kitchen area, seeing Nana making eggs on a frying pan fulfilling Haruka's assumptions. "Morning!" Haruka smiled at Nana, as she stood by Nana's side. Nana seemed startled for a moment but just stated in a bored voice, "Don't remind me. Do you like your eggs sunny side up or scrambled?"

Haruka rolls her eyes, immediately telling by Nana's slumped shoulders and angry expression that she was definitely not a morning person; she made a mental note not to bother her in the morning. "Um... sunny side up is fine for me!" Haruka replied before heading to the bathroom to begin getting ready for school, she noticed that Nana was still wearing her pink t-shirt and long black pajama pants, instead of being in her uniform, her brown hair was still in it's regular ponytail - probably due to the cooking.

Tomochika yawned as she slowly waddled to their kitchen and slumped into a chair, and she sighs her eyes struggling to stay open. Nana glances at Tomochika stating, "You're not an early bird are you?" Tomochika groaned in response not even bothering to lift her head from the cool table, she was wearing her soft white housecoat since when she got up she felt cold, but the cold table felt so very soothing against her warm cheek. "I'm just going to make you sunny side up eggs then," Nana says to Tomochika as she places a cooked egg onto a plate before placing it onto their small kitchen table in front of Tomochika who barely even lifts her head.

"Uh, Tomo-chan normally doesn't eat anything in the morning except for coffee she buys at the cafeteria," Haruka's voice says suddenly from the doorway to the bathroom as she closes it. Nana turns to Haruka, just uttering, "Oh," to herself before shrugging and placing the egg in front of Haruka's seat. Haruka says thank you before sitting down and grabbing the fork that Nana gives to her before beginning to eat the egg. Nana notices Haruka is already changed into her uniform and her hair is brushed perfectly into place, she also notices Haruka's black mascara put on perfectly onto her eyelashes. Nana takes the toast out of the toaster and gives Haruka a slice and begins to eat her own slice as she sits down in her seat, munching on the crunchy white bread topped with butter.

The rest of the morning went by quickly including Haruka saying she needs to remember to bring her letter to the post office before she heads to class and to go to the cafeteria for Tomochika's coffee or tea depending on how much caffeine she needs to last the day - according to Tomo-chan's grumbling. Tomochika took awhile to get ready for school, due to her long ritual in applying her makeup and before the girls knew it they had dropped off Haruka's letter and were now currently standing with Tomochika in line for her coffee that she had decided on buying. After Tomochika orders her usual coffee, Haruka decides to have some tea despite already drinking some orange juice Nana poured for her at the dorm room. Nana began scanning the selection and brightened when she found what she was looking for, "One small hot chocolate please - actually no make it a medium; the small is too small," she laughs at her way of words while the worker just gives her a strange look before turning around to make her order. Nana scowls in response to his look and impatiently frowns as she waits to be given what she paid for.

Nana follows the girls to their table or what she believes is their table since they sat at the same spot during lunch yesterday. Nana thinks for a moment how fast yesterday went by and faintly remembered her strange conversation with Syo, wondering how she was going to help Syo finally make a move on Haruka - since their feelings were so obvious. The problem was that all the other boys seemed to have their eyes on her as well, maybe not Ittoki-san but definitely Ren who never hesitates when it comes to ladies. She grimaces at the thought of Ren as she sits down with her roommates.

"What's wrong Nana-chan?" Haruka asks quickly noticing Nana's disgusted expression.

"Don't tell me they gave you decaf instead of the regular," Tomochika states as if it were the most horrendous thing in the world.

"Uh, dear god no. I just ordered hot chocolate - not coffee. And nothing's wrong I was just thinking of something else, nothing to go crazy over," Nana replies as she sips on her hot chocolate slowly, not wanting to burn her tongue from the heat. She ended up putting it back down and blowing on it instead, thinking it was too hot to drink still.

"WHAT?! Juice boxes, now hot chocolate in the morning? Next thing you know you're gonna be eating potato chips in the morning!" Tomochika gasps loudly, and everyone in the cafeteria turns to their table causing the three to blush in embarrassment. Nana rolls her eyes in response, "Relax, god. And I only ate potato chips like _one_ time in the morning when their was a left over bag on the kitchen table during the weekend."

Tomochika covers her ears as if she just heard Nana say something horrible, "I'm not listening to you~! La, la, la!" Haruka waves her hands frantically signaling Tomochika to calm down, "Stop it you two! Tomo-chan no need to be so mean!" her cheeks puffing out in embarrassment.

Nana slumps over and takes off the lid of her hot chocolate, staring at the steam coming out at the top. She sighs out loud, "Relax, Haruka she's only joking around, don't worry abut us. Remember our marks are going to be up today? So we have to check them after this." Haruka nods, butterflies forming in her stomach, despite Nana who eased her worries Haruka was still unsure about what mark her and Ittoki-kun had gotten. Tomochika smiles and says, "Yes! Thanks for reminding us Nana-chan! I have a feeling everyone did well."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The three teenage girls head to the main study hall where the marks on their assignments were posted up for everyone to see. Haruka, Tomochika and Nana all stand in front of it searching for their names. Haruka gasps loudly, "I-I passed!" her mouth in a wide smile, her eyes showing her friends how happy she was. Tomochika smiles saying, "You did it Haruka-chan!" Nana puts a hand on Tomochika's shoulder, "You both did it Tomo-chan, congrats."

Tomohika smiles at Nana and shoves Haruka and Nana into a group hug despite Nana's annoyed grumbling in response, though she really didn't mind and hugged her two friends back. The three girls break up to the sound of Ittoki-kun running towards them yelling, "Haruka-chan~!"

Nana whispers into Tomochika's ear, "He's totally running around like a complete idiot." Tomochika giggles in response and Haruka yells back, "Ittoki-kun!" Tomochika and Nana step away from the two cute lovebirds, Tomochika saying, "You two have fun~!" Haruka gave the girls a confused expression before continuing to talk with Ittoki. Nana and Tomochika head to the other side of the room seeing their teacher, Nana wanting to ask Ringo-sensei what her grade was since she wasn't included in the list of names. Nana notices some people giving her weird looks, but just shrugged them off and continued walking with Tomochika who kept rambling about some boy she kept seeing in the halls and really liked.

Haruka is talking with Ittoki when she notices Syo running towards them at lightening speeds, almost hitting Ittoki if it weren't for her pushing him to the side. Syo saying, "Haruka-chan! Congratulations! You too, Ittoki-san!"

Ittoki smiled and questioned, "How did you do, Syo?"

Syo immediately frowns at the questions, not liking the question at all, "Uh... I passed but I only got an... um..." -

"WE GOT AN 89~!" Natsuki exclaimed, cutting off Syo's sentence, Natsuki beamed down at Haruka who smiled at him in return. "What the hell Natsuki, why are you so happy with that mark?! And stop yelling about it to everyone! Uh, god, Ren is totally going to shove this in my face later!" Syo complained, clearly frustrated. Haruka smiles as she pats Syo's shoulder feeling guilty, "Oh, that mark is fine Syo, and I'm sure Ren won't do that... You aren't a morning person are you?"

Syo blushes crimson red at Haruka's close proximity, and Natsuki bursts into a fit of laughter, "H-him?! A morning person?! HA! Good one Haruka!" as he held up his hand for a high five, while Haruka gave him a confused look and he continues, "Don't leave me hanging~!" Haruka smiles sheepishly, realizing he wanted a high-five and gave him one, despite feeling bad for Syo. Syo sighed, suddenly seeming depressed before noticing the lack of Haruka's friends presence. Then, he remembered why he came to talk with Haruka in the first place.

"Haruka-chan, where is Nana!? I swear when I see her I'm gonna yell at her for lying to our faces!" Syo relents angrily, Haruka merely giggled at his statement thinking of how Syo referred to Nana without any honorifics - the two seemed joined at the hip after the karaoke party. Not to mention the fact the two had so many similar qualities, she couldn't help but find their relationship cute. "Oh, Nana-chan? She's with Tomo-chan on the other side of the room!" Haruka explains quickly to him. Syo nods his head and has a determined look in his eyes as he leaves, waving a quick goodbye.

Natsuki pouts at Syo's retreating form, "Aw, I don't think she was lying to us. She just didn't want us to know the truth - she knew we would be sad about our mark." Haruka nods and nudges him, "Don't worry Natsuki-san, I'm sure Nana-chan will talk sense into him!"

Natsuki giggles, "Ah, yes! The two of them have become close, huh? I feel somehow left behind... though I'm glad my beautiful Syo is finally becoming the man he never was! Oh, Princess-chan~!" as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ittoki-san and Haruka laughed awkwardly as they glanced at each other clearly not understanding a word Natsuki said.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana grudgingly stomped to the classroom- clearly in a bad mood, Tomochika trailing behind her quickly. Syo ended up yelling at Nana which only further angered her due to her also receiving an 89 on her assignment. The argument ended with the two of them on bad terms - once again, and Nana couldn't tell who the bad guy was or who was the one to blame.

She muttered angrily, "I can't believe him! How was I supposed to know the teachers would change his mark, okay?! And he makes me look like the bad guy...grrr.." Tomochika finally is walking by Nana's side - actually caught up to Nana's fast pace right now, quickly saying, "Well, you _did_ slap him in the face - so it kinda looked like you were the bad guy."

Nana instantly growled in response giving Tomochika a look that stated, 'Don't ever say that to me again' Tomochika merely decided to trail behind her again, as she sweat dropped - not wanting to get involved.

"Uh god, I may have slapped him, but did he seriously have to say I should stop PMSing - _in front of everyone_?! That stupid baka!" she groans angrily as she continues to stomp her way to class.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Syo was walking to the S classroom as he stomped onto the ground grouchily, coming from the boys bathroom. He rubbed his still beet red cheek sadly as he whimpered to himself about the pain involved in her slap. He didn't know what he was saying after she slapped him but it just came out of his mouth before thinking. _Seriously Syo you had to bring up PMSing into the fight? Stupid, stupid. Now she's totally mad at me... uh god, I don't even remember why I was so mad at her in the first place_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk slowly back to class. He realized he was walking behind Haruka and Ittoki-san but decided to stay unnoticed since he didn't want to be seen looking so pathetic in front of Haruka.

He took a sharp turn quickly, to take the longer way to class in the large school that he probably be lost in if he didn't memorize the map so he won't forget where he is. He sighs at the memory of her surprised expression that seemed hurt and embarrassed by his words, her cheeks turning crimson in the pure embarrassment - he hoped no one would make fun of her about it. He really did feel like the bad guy, and decided to give her an apology after class - despite how much he hated to admit it, he was definitely out of line when he said that. He had a feeling that she might not want to talk to him again, and once realizing that thought, Syo became slightly disappointed - and he couldn't place why.

_I don't really like her or see her as a friend at all... so why do I feel disappointed?! I don't even remotely know anything about her!_ Syo thought silently, he only knew her for one day and the two had already two serious disagreements, he voiced his thoughts out loud, "Hm, maybe we're better off not talking to each other anymore..."

"Aw, I think that's a little harsh, squirt. I don't think the Little Butterfly will be happy about this - she does get angry easily," someone stated from behind Syo, nearly giving Syo a heart attack from the sudden voice.

Syo turned quickly, his hat now onto the floor, "R-ren?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ren smirks, "I have class too, you know. And by the way, I think apologizing is the right way straight to a woman's heart - especially if you mess up as bad as you did."

"Then maybe you should apologize to her!" Syo replies angrily, not liking Ren's mocking tone of voice, as he began to stomp away from Ren continuing his way to class. He was definitely not in the mood to talk with _Ren_ of all people...

Ren sighs as he smiles down at Syo and he follows Syo's steps gracefully, "I don't have to apologize, cause I don't say stupid things such as why are you pmsing?"

"Uh, god, you heard about it?" Syo groans, as he picks up his hat and places it onto his head once again, making sure it was balanced before putting his arms down.

"Yeah it's all over the school. People are saying bad stuff about her too. You better apologize soon - or else she will be having a really bad day," Ren said in a low tone, a small frown appearing onto his face.

"Psh, she can handle it," Syo scoffs in response, but a frown also appears onto his face, worry clearly in his light blue eyes.

Ren glances at Syo, noticing his worried look before stating, "Girls are delicate creatures."

"Then why don't you make her feel better then?!" Syo retorts angrily at Ren who merely smiles down at the frustrated blonde haired boy.

Ren looks up at the ceiling, and wonders out loud a sly glint in his blue eyes, "Hm, maybe I should..."

Syo's eyebrows immediately furrow, not seeming to like the idea at all, that _weird feeling_ surfacing up again - and he definitely didn't like it, "Never mind! I'll do it! You have nothing to do with this Ren, so stay away from her! Oh - and Haruka-chan too!"

Ren smirks after hearing Syo's response before saying, "I can't promise to stay away from Little Lamb - it's out of the option, but for today I won't bother Little Butterfly, got it?"

"Good cause Little Butter- er - I mean Nana doesn't need to deal with any more crazyness than she already did for today," Syo says truthfully, knowing she didn't deserve anything more troubling.

"That is true indeed, we better hurry to class though - since we are five minutes late."

"WHAT?!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Tomochika and Nana finally arrived to their classroom, Tomochika sighing relieved to have a break from Nana to relent her anger on others, and Nana also relieved to have let out all of her anger already so she can just focus on class. The two noticed Nana walking with Ittoki-san towards the classroom, and decided to wait for them.

"Nana-chan! Tomo-chan! It's good to see you guys! How did..." Haruka began saying until she noticed Tomochika behind Nana motioning to not continue the question and pointing to Nana, then giving an angry face to show what she means while Nana didn't seem to notice. Nana notices Haruka stopping mid-sentence and looks back at Tomochika who pretends to be picking her nails and whistles innocently. Nana gives Tomochika a suspicious glance before asking, "What were you gonna say, Haruka-chan?" Haruka shrugs her shoulders, "I-I actually forgot! Silly old me! Hahahaha! How bout we go inside?"

Nana nods, as she gives Haruka a confused look, not understanding why she's acting so strange. Ittoki-san slides open the door first and walks in but freezes suddenly, causing Nana and the others to bump into him. "Hey! What's the - ?"- Nana began to say but her green eyes landed on the board immediately seeing what the other students wrote on it:

"Suspicion: Nanami Haruka

She can't even read music!

Favoritism- The truth behind her impossible ability"

The classroom was dead silent, and Nana averted her gaze from the board seeing Haruka gasping loudly - her eyes watering as she looked at the class who began snickering. "Haruka, wait!" Ittoki-kun yelled but Haruka already ran out the door. Tomochika and Nana ran out the classroom but Haruka was already gone, running too fast for them to catch up to her. Ittoki-kun began erasing the board quickly with Tomochika's help and Nana glared daggers at the classroom, the students averting their eyes from her heated gaze.

"Seriously, you guys are doing this to Haruka-chan?! I would've thought you guys would be smart enough to tell who is a worse person - and it definitely isn't her! You guys should be grateful I'm not beating the SHI" - Tomochika clamped her small hand over Nana's mouth before she said anything else. Tomochika sighs, "It's no use Nana-chan. You aren't going to make this an better by forcing them to like her, it will only make things worse."

Ittoki-san walks up to them, "Tomochika-chan is right, I will tell Ringo-sensei about this after class, okay?" The girls nod in response before sitting down, Haruka comes back quickly before the teacher arrives, receiving some worried glances from her friends including Natsuki-san who heard about it from Nana-chan. Ringo-sensei finally arrives to the class, finding it being eerily quiet when she walks in, but she shrugs off these feelings before beginning her lesson by saying, "You all did a wonderful job on your assignments, most of you passing, but those who didn't must redo it again! Now, we are going to work on analyzing different songs and such. Haruka-chan, will you be a dear and play this sheet music since you did so well on the exam!"

He noticed Haruka's reluctant face as she took the sheet music and sat down at the piano. The class began talking saying rude things about her not being able to play and why the teacher likes her so much. Ittoki told them to be quiet but they didn't listen. Haruka became dazed her eyes glazing over as the voices echoed around her - only hearing negative things. Nana says, "It's okay Haruka-chan! I know that you can do this, just ignore them and play!"

Hijirikawa-san gave Haruka a worried glance, understanding her predicament and relating to it greatly himself, his blue eyes became worried as he watched her hands shake. The class didn't listen to Ittoki's pleas and kept murmuring to themselves until Haruka whimpers sadly, tears forming in her eyes and runs out of the classroom in a fast sprint. Nana immediately shoots from her desk yelling for her to come back, and that she will make the class shut up herself but Haruka doesn't come back. Ringo-sensei talks with Nana outside the classroom and tells her the reason she got an 89 was because she was not kind enough to others and told her yelling at the class is not the next step in getting better grades. Nana just stared at the ground her face flustered as she thought to herself _Today is definitely not a good day_.

After class was finished Tomochika asked Nana what Ringo-sensei talked with her about and Nana lied saying it was about the assignment, that's all. She didn't want to worry Tomochika about her bad day, and it clearly wasn't going to be getting any better - because fate was never on her side.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Tomochika and Nana head down to the cafeteria, Nana seeming distant as she trudged her feet down the hall. Tomochika and Nana find a table and begin eating their lunches in silence, worry in the air. Tomochika seemed to be searching for Haruka as her eyes scanned the cafeteria she sighs after seeing not a single strand of Haruka's red hair, "Uh, it's no use I won't find her here. I'm going to start looking around for her." Tomochika stands up, causing her wooden chair to screech and Nana looks up from her thermos containing craft dinner she made this morning for lunch, her green eyes had worry in them as well, "Yeah, I'll meet up with you after I'm done. I just need to finish eating."

Tomochika nods her head in response before turning on her heel and throwing out her garbage in a nearby garbage can. Nana's green orbs followed Tomochicka's retreating form until she disappeared from her sight. Nana sighs as she looks down at her food - suddenly having no appetite at all, and she _never_ has no appetite. _I must be going crazy... I can't let things like this get to me..._ Nana thought as she shook her negative thoughts away and picked up her spoon, beginning to eat and finish her meal once again. This time she was determined to finish what she started.

She was about to take her last bite when she hears the said blonde that she has been trying to avoid all day, "Nana what the hell! You're supposed to protect Haruka-chan, and now she's disappeared!" Nana merely ignored him and put her spoon down before beginning to open her juice box that she purchased yesterday at the grocery store, and begin sipping on it. She didn't even give Syo's angry glare a glance.

Syo noticed her pissed off expression and realized it would only further anger her if he said anything else, but he just couldn't help it because for one thing he had a big mouth and on the other hand she was completely ignoring him! "Hellooo?! Anyone home?" Syo questions as he waves his hand in front of her eyes, now she gives him a glare as a glance and picks up her spoon again.

_Seriously, she's giving me the silent treatment?_ Syo thought quickly but was interrupted by Natsuki who ran to Nana's side, out of breath from running, "Sorry Nana-chan! I told Syo-san about it, and he freaked out!"

Nana sighs as she closes her eyes, and began rubbing her aching forehead. _Today... is not a good day..._she thinks to herself. "Don't worry about it Natsuki-san, I'm sure it just slipped - I don't blame you. And I'm sorry Syo that I didn't protect her enough - today I'm just doing nothing right, am I?" Nana states seriously her voice in monotone before stuffing her thermos into her beige bag and leaving the two of them alone.

Natsuki and Syo stood frozen in shock. Natsuki utters confusion evident in his voice, "Was that Nana-chan? She seemed sad..."

Syo stares at Nana's moving form through the crowd, "Yeah... she did. I'm gonna go after her."

Natsuki's eyes widened, and he turned immediately to Syo, asking, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Nana. You start searching for Haruka-chan though - look anywhere you can think of," Syo states quickly before sprinting in Nana's direction.

Natsuki stood there, his eyes still wide in shock, before a cunning smile crept onto his face, "Oh, Syo is becoming a man! This is finally happening! That's my boy, do it for me Syo-kun~!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana was standing in front of the vending machine that she for some reason had been avoiding all day - she couldn't place why though. Maybe it was due to the fact that they had to drop off Haruka's letter this morning, or that they all went to the cafeteria in the morning as well, or that Haruka was being bullied, or the fact that Syo had practically made fun of her in front of everyone! She looked up at the sky wondering just what the hell she did so wrong to make God not like her so much, who ever the hell God was, why whoever controls the world always puts her through this type of shit? Nana began thinking as she stared up at the large blue sky _What the hell did I do wrong? Maybe if you just tell me, I can do what you ask, and hopefully everyone will be happy, I don't care about how people think about me... but Haruka-chan I just don't understand, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!_

She waited for a response, a sign, a message, even the wind blowing, anything at all that could tell her _something_ but nothing seemed to come. Nana's green eyes lowered as she stared down at the ground, disappointment evident in her cloudy green eyes. Nana looked at her juice box before tossing it angrily into the trash can, missing due to it flinging off the rim of the trash can. She growled in response she she trudges slowly towards it to pick it up, but someone else's hand beat her to it.

"I got it," Syo states as he bends over and picks up the juice box - noticing that she didn't even open it. He gave her a questionable look and she just shrugged, "You can have it - I don't want it anymore."

She began walking away but was followed by Syo who was still holding the juice box, she glared at the ground as she continued to walk and avoids his attentive gaze. Syo sped up and stood in front of her blocking her path, she looked at him her green eyes staring, and glared before trying to go around him but he stood in front of her again.

She groaned, "Syo, can you _please_ just move out of the way. I need to help Tomochika-chan find Haruka-chan!"

Syo tossed her the juice box and she caught as he said, "That's you're favourite flavour - why do you not want it?"

She rolls her green eyes, "Seriously Syo? I'm just not in the mood for it right now, if you want it then have it already!"

"That's crazy! You always want your juice boxes! What is bothering you just tell me!"

"Never mind, just move out of the way Syo!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"Well, I'M NOT TELLING YOU! Now leave me alone!"

"TELL ME!"

Nana growls, anger seeping through her mouth as she shoves past Syo, but is caught by his strong hand grabbing her small wrist. She tries to pull away put he's stronger than he looks.

She says in a low voice anger ready to explode into Syo's face, "Syo. Let. Me. Go. Now."

Syo realizes she is growing impatient so he pleads, "You want me to apologize, I know it! Why don't you just say that you're mad at me already?!"

Nana averts her gaze, "I'm not mad - a comment like that could never get to me!"

"Just say it Nana!"

"Say what?!"

"That you're mad!"

"FINE, I'M MAD!"

"Who are you mad at?" Syo asks.

"YOU! Now let go of me before I" -

Syo lets go of her as she pulls resulting in Nana falling onto her butt with a loud thud. People nearby began snickering, and her face flushed a bright red. She averts her gaze to the ground her head pounding - she hadn't felt this insecure since elementary school, she really thought she could get a new start. Her headache grew and she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes tightly as she placed her hand onto her forehead.

"Alright, guys the shows over! We were just practicing for a play we're doing in drama club! So there's nothing to see here!" Syo yells and a couple of girls giggle and nod towards him saying the play sounded exciting, one girl asking what the play was called.

"Ah, it's um called, 'The Confessions Of a Highschooler' um, yeah! But we aren't having a public showing on it! It's only for fun - and it's all improv- so we kinda make it up as we go," Syo replies, and averts his gaze, noticing that Nana is already up from the ground smirking at him.

"Yup, total improvising," Nana sums up, a smug smile on her face as she elbows Syo before continuing, "But you didn't have to cause me to nearly fall over!"

The girls laughed all around them and waved goodbye before leaving the outside garden area. Syo sighs as he takes off his hat saying, "That was a close one."

Nana is looking at the girls distant forms as she asks out of the blue, "Why'd you do it?"

Syo questions, "Do what?"

"Make up that whole lie, you could of just let me handle it myself," Nana continues her green eyes staring down at him. Syo scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "You do realize you can't do everything on your own."

Nana looks away before replying, "Yeah that's true. But it's much easier than relying on others. So don't bother doing it again." Before Syo can argue about it she turns around, walks towards the vending machine, and puts in an amount of coins before coming back and throwing the blue drink at Syo.

"This is your favourite, right?" Nana asks quickly as Syo stares down at the blue Gatorade in his hands.

"Um... yeah," he says before uncapping it and drinking from it.

Nana concludes, "Good. Cause I'll buy it for you from now on. Anyways, how are you and Haruka-chan doing?"

Syo nearly chokes on his drink, before screaming, "How the hell did that come up in the conversation?!"

Nana smirks as she shrugs, "I don't know... maybe it's cause you came running to me during lunch about how much you were worried about Haruka-chan. And here you are talking to me. You should be going after her right now!"

Syo frowns quickly, "I didn't do that! And I can't just skip out on class like that! Why do you want us to be together anyways?" He really didn't know why Nana thought he was good for Haruka - Nana always seemed to hate his guts.

Now it was Nana's turn to scratch her head, "Um... I actually don't really know why."

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! How can you be always asking about it if you don't know why?!" Syo complains angrily as he stands on his tiptoes to glare up at her face.

Nana smiled, "Let's just say it's woman's intuition - that's all there is to it. When I first saw you I just thought that Nana seemed to like you a lot..."

Syo looks away his cheeks blushing, "Y-you really think so?" his voice high and unsure of himself. Nana laughs loudly at his reaction before slapping her hand against his back harshly. "Of course I do! And don't worry about class, Ringo-sensei told us that our class is getting half the day off to work on assignments for people who didn't hand theirs in, so just go find her and confess already!" Nana urges as she pushes him towards the doors to the inside of the school building.

Syo realizes he is being dragged by her and he turns his head, "Hey! I can't just randomly confess! Are you crazy?! I-I'm not that sure of myself as of now..."

Nana pouts as she crosses her arms, "Fine, just go look for her okay? I need to meet up with Tomochika-chan - so I will see you later." Nana begins walking towards the other doors, and Syo suddenly wonders why he isn't ready to tell Haruka how he feels yet - he was so sure of himself before, but after Nana started talking to him, confessing just seems so weird.

Syo realizes what he forgot to tell Nana and yells, "Nana!"

Nana turns as she is about to open the door, an annoyed scowl across her face as usual, he smiled at her signature expression somehow missing it a little. "I'm sorry for hurting you're feelings! It won't happen again - promise!"

Nana's eyes widen, not expecting that statement and he could tell that she was smiling despite the distance between them, "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Mr. Snort-a-lots!"

Syo laughed in response to her statement, "You're the one to talk, Ms. Giggles! Oh and my name's Mr. Top-Hat to you!"

The last he sees of Nana is her long brown ponytail swaying as she opens the door, and hearing her laugh from the other side of the outside area.

"Great. I have a feeling she's gonna start calling me that from now on,'" Syo states to no one except himself as he turns on his heel to help search for Haruka just as the others were.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana and Tomochika were searching rooms, in hope of finding Haruka somewhere in one of the practicing rooms. So far, the two girls were empty-handed, worried, and not to mention extremely hungry, the latter mainly being Nana.

"How many practice rooms are there in this place?!" Nana complains as she opens the next room, seeing it empty once again. So far they had opened at least 100 doors and not one of them included their red-headed friend. Tomochika sighs, "Well, at least you aren't wearing high heels like me - my feet are _aching_."

Nana rolls her eyes as they go up another long staircase, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. "Who knows, maybe Nana has been kidnapped by some of the crazy students in our class and is locked in someone's supply closet?" Nana wonders out loud, her voice sounding serious. Tomochika gasps, nearly twisting her ankle from the shock, "Don't say stuff like that Nana-chan! For God's sakes! That would never happen!"

"I know, I know. But not having food for hours causes me to start thinking weirdly. Like why do people eat raisins? Why are they in such small packages? What's the point? Can't they just have grapes? Not to mention how bad they taste-"

"Uh, can you please stop talking about random foods, no wonder you're hungry! You should start worrying over the fact that our best friend has disappeared!" Tomochika interrupted Nana's rambling, her voice seeming tired as the two finished walking up the stairs.

"I am worried! But I swear to God if Haruka is just at our dorm room I will get so mad that I'll rip my pillow in half!" Nana concluded grouchily as she stomped into the new hallway.

Tomochika whispered to herself, "You'd probably eat a lot of food right afterwards," receiving a glance from Nana who asked, "What did you say?" confusion in her voice.

Tomochika waved her hand, "Oh it's nothing I was just mumbling about my aching feet."

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear high heels to school."

"Do you want me to look unfashionable like you! At least Haruka-chan wears small heels, you're wearing converse! That are muddy that I might add!"

"You know what, maybe you should" -

"OH MA GOD! Nana, it's Haruka!" Tomochika squealed causing Nana to plug her sore ears in response. Nana looked inside the door Tomochika just opened and saw none other than Haruka sitting down with Hijirikawa-san in front of a piano.

Haruka immediately stood up, a bright smile planted onto her face, and Nana could already feel relief come over her that Haruka was doing better. "Tomo-chan! Nana-chan! I'm sorry I ran out like that I just didn't know what to do and then Hijirikawa-san decided to help me. But then it got late and" -

"Relax, no need for the details," Nana states and winks at Haruka who blushes immediately her face a beet red. "Now hurry up, I'm starved," Nana continues but has a happy smile on her face.

Tomochika elbows Nana in the ribs, "Don't be so mean Nana-chan! God! Anyways, are you ready to head back to the dorm Haruka-chan?"

Haruka nods before getting her things together and thanking Hijirikawa-san as Tomochika and Nana waited outside to give the two some space to have a proper goodbye. Though, Nana was worried about Hijirikawa-san confessing his feelings, leaving Syo behind, but her worries were relieved when she heard no freaking out from Haruka - and just whispered Goodbyes and Thank yous. Haruka finally came out and the three girls waved Goodbye to Hijirkawa-san before heading back to their dorm, where Nana will decide to order in some pizza due to arriving later than usual and being too lazy to actually make an appetizing meal.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Nana was heading downstairs to grab a juice box from the vending machine, due to the fact she didn't have enough during the day which bothered her stomach. She finally got her juice and was about to head back upstairs when she saw Natsuki walking down the hall. She said, "Hey! Natsuki-san!" as she waved her hand to signal for him to notice her presence. Natsuki turned, giving her a double take before smiling and dragging her outside by her hand, nearly causing her to fall over.

"Where are we going?!" Nana questioned, getting chills up her spine due to having only a long sleeve on and it was September. Natsuki smiled at her as he continued to drag her to the other side of the buildings, "We're going to our dorm room~! Since Ittoki-san called for us~!"

Nana growled, "Then why are you bringing me?! It's freezing out here!"

Natsuki beamed down at Nana, towering over her in comparison, "Oh be patient my little Princess-chan~! We're almost there!"

_How the hell do I get myself into this stuff?_ Nana questions mentally as she stares up at the starry sky due to the fact that it was almost nine O' clock.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Ittoki is currently sitting in his dorm putting on an apron saying, "Alright! This is perfect!" as he turns to face Ichinose Tokiya was turns from his desk to face his roommate.

Ichinose questions, "What are you up to?" as he gives the red head a confused look.

Ittoki looks at Tokiya for a moment before replying quickly, "Ah, Natsuki-san said he's good at baking muffins, so my plan is to give them to Haruka-chan," as he gives Ichinose a large smile. Ichinose still has his usual frown and furrowed eyebrows on his face - not seeming to care at all.

"Haruka-chan? You mean Nanami Haruka?" Ichinose questions, still not understanding.

Ittoki raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised, "Yeah, you know Haruka-chan? Everyone's got the wrong idea about her and she is really depressed about it... so I really um, wanna do something to help cheer her up!"

Ichinose asks, "Why would you do that for her?" his eyebrows furrowing more, his dark-blue eyes seeming harsh.

Ittoki scratches his head saying, "Uhh... how can I explain it? Haruka-chan is incredibly positive, and always tries her best to do everything... but it's like she doesn't recognize any of those qualities in herself. It really makes me want to cheer her on or" -

Someone knocks at their door and Ittoki rushes towards it saying, "Oh, here he is!" Ittoki opens the door quickly, seeing Natsuki holding Syo down forcibly both of them wearing aprons, Natsuki in a pink girly frilly one while Syo is in a green one. Ittoki notices Nana standing beside Natsuki, her green eyes seeming tired, and bored of being in the same room as the two people standing next to her.

"Syo-san! Nana-chan!" Ittoki utters, clearly surprised by their presence. Natsuki cuts off Ittoki from asking further questions, "Sorry, we're late! We didn't mean to keep you waiting!" Natsuki's mouth forming into a huge happy smile.

Syo whines, "Let go of me! Stop making me do this you bastard!"

Nana rolls her eyes and grumbles, "Just quit your whining, baka!"

Ittoki scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "So , you two are going to help too?"

Syo grumbles as he puffs his cheeks, "I guess so..." Nana shrugging her shoulders stating, "Apparently I must be here to have a feminine influence - according to Natsuki-san," as she used her hands to show quotation marks for the feminine influence.

Natsuki nodded his head, "I happened to see Nana-chan after you called my cell Ittoki-kun!"

Ittoki states, "Well, come on inside, I bet you all are cold!" as the three teens made their way into the dorm room. Nana was rubbing her arms as she shivered, "Yes, I'm freezing, thanks to Natsuki-san making me run in the middle of the night in the cold."

Natsuki pouts at Nana, "Aw, but I was really excited Nana-chan~!"

Nana replies coldly, "You could've at least let me get my jacket." She averts her gaze and notices Ichinose sitting in his chair watching them silently, she asks, "Ittoki-san is this your roommate?"

Ittoki was in the kitchen getting the recipe he printed out for the muffins for a reference, he looked up at Ichinose and uttered, "Oh, yeah! Nana-chan I don't think you met Ichinose-san! Ichinose-san this is Nana-chan, she's in my class and is Haruka-chan's roommate~!"

Ichinose merely glanced at Nana's green eyes and turned back to his homework saying, "Nice to meet you, Nana-chan." Nana states bored, "Diddo. Now can we get this over with?! I'm freezing my ass off! And why are there no heaters in here?! Do you guys even use the thermostat?!" Her body was shaking, and somehow the hallway seemed much warmer than the room. Ittoki gave her a confused glance, "What's a thermostat?" Nana face palmed immediately before grumbling as she searched the apartment walls for one that would adjust the temperature.

Syo rolls his eyes at Nana's shaking form, "Drama queen."

Nana shouts back, "I heard that! And if Haruka-chan were shaking you better not say that!"

Syo pouts in response before sighing and grumbling to himself - running out of any come back's to say to Nana. Nana finally found the thermostat and turned up the heat before coming back but still shivering as she stood beside Syo, and Ittoki, beginning to watch Natsuki begin baking.

Syo states, "This is going to end horribly wrong..."

Nana and Ittoki question in unison, "Why?"

Natsuki began mixing different ingredients and pours them into the blender. Nana's eyes widen in horror at the sight of him beginning to use the blender, and tried stopping him by pushing him out of the way, but failed miserably resulting in her falling on her ass - for the second time that day. She groans in response, and Syo gives her his hand to help her up, as Nana grabs for his hand and gets pulled up onto her feet, they both hear a loud explosion coming from the oven. The fire alarm went off and Nana yelled loudly, "SHIT!" She grabbed the broom she saw nearby and began waving the smoke away from the smoke detector.

Natsuki takes out the muffins he tried making from the oven and they are badly burnt, smoke rising from the remaining pieces of black food. Natsuki utters, "Oh no, I will just have to try again~!"

Ittoki, Syo and Nana say in unison, "NO!" Nana runs up to him and punches him in the face, then shoves him aside using her shoulder blades before rolling up her long sleeves saying, "A boy should never do a girl's job." Syo states immediately pointing out, "That's sexist!" Nana rolls her eyes in response, "Just shut up and give me your damn apron!"

Syo isn't given any time to respond as she is already behind him untying his apron, saying, "Do you want Haruka-chan happy, or not?!" then runs back to the counter once again reading the ingredients of the recipe as she puts the stolen apron on and ties it around her waist. She begins getting all of the ingredients, and the different amounts. Afterwards she starts mixing the dry ingredients and orders Ittoki to mix the wet ingredients as she watched him do it just to make sure he didn't mess up. She then mixed the two together and added chocolate chips into the mix, and began mixing again. Her arm was tired so Syo took over the mixing and finished the job.

Finally, Nana poured the correct amounts into the muffin trays and placed the tray into the oven, setting the timer to the one written in the recipe. Nana sighs, "That was easy." She looks at her phone and realizes what time it is, and says drowsily, "Uh, it's late and Tomo-chan and Haruka-chan are probably having heart attacks since I've been out late. I'll make something up so they won't know I was here, I promise Ittoki-san," as she winks at him her green eyes glinting.

She tells him to take them out when the alarm beeps and leave them out on the counter to cool down, then she tells him to give Natsuki-san an ice-pack for his face since it's probably hurt. Natsuki-san merely pouted as he rubbed his red cheek muttering, "Now I know how Little Syo-kun feels..."

Syo grumbles but notices that Nana was leaving and that she still didn't have a coat. He states, "I'll walk you back - since it's pitch black out there," as he followed her to the door, not liking her walking in the dark on her own. Ichinose rubbed his eyes as he yawned, he notices the lack of Nana's coat and states, "Here, you can borrow one of my sweaters for outside," as he grabs one of his hoodies from his wooden dresser.

Nana scratches her neck awkwardly, for some reason feeling guilty, "Ah, thanks Ichinose-san. I'll give this back to Ittoki-san tomorrow and he'll give it to you after school, okay?" She puts on the hoodie, it is extremely baggy on her and is a dark blue in colour, the arms are long and go over her hands but she felt extremely cozy in it for some reason. She smelt the soapy smell of detergent and the faint smell of the dorm room in the hoodie. Ichinose nods, his frown still on his face as he turned away from them all and headed towards his room. Nana just shrugs and grabs Syo's arm, dragging the two into the dark night.

The walk was mostly silent due to the both of them being tired, Nana didn't even realize they were at her building until she was standing in front of the stairs. She turns towards Syo who is also rubbing his eyes, that always seemed to be the most light blue even in the dark, seeming tired as well. Nana says, "Thanks for walking me, but I'm sure I would've been fine. Good night," she begins turning towards the door and hears Syo saying Good night as well before closing the door behind her. She looked back, seeing Syo still standing there, his light blue eyes staring intently at the glass door, she shrugged her weird feelings out of her mind and continued to walk to her dorm room.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The next morning, Tomochika and Haruka were engrossed in their conversation seeming to be talking about their favourite music stars, Haruka mainly mentioning HAYATO who she looked up to greatly while Tomochika mentioned more popular bands. Nana trailed behind them, her hair in it's regular ponytail, and was wearing the school uniform with long navy socks that went all the way up her legs ending just before her skirt. She sighs, at the two girls who were giggling and chattering like a bunch of hyenas, but couldn't help but grin at the smile on Haruka's face. Nana was glad that Hijirikawa somehow brought Haruka's spirits up and was able to teach her how to play again. She trusts that Hijirikawa wouldn't try anything on Haruka and thinks the two would end up really good friends.

Nana's thoughts are interrupted by the three walking into their classroom, and as soon as she walks in she hears Ittoki's voice calling over Haruka. Haruka smiles as she makes her way to his desk, and Nana can see him taking out the muffins she made last night for Haruka. Nana smiles at the sight and decides to go downstairs and grab a juice box so that Ittoki and Haruka can talk alone for awhile since they were early for class.

Nana begins walking out of the classroom and into the hall, telling Tomochika as she turns where she will be going. Tomochika gives Nana a confused glance before shrugging in response to her statement. As she walks she notices Ren walking in the same direction as her and he states, "Little lamb seemed happy to get muffins from Ittoki-san," his eyes focusing on her walking form. Nana frowns at the use of the nickname he always uses for Haruka and scowls, "I already saw it."

Ren smirks at her and she just sighs loudly only receiving a chuckle in response from him as he turns the opposite direction of her humming to Nana, "There is flour on your face and hair," as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and looking over his shoulder to see Nana's embarrassed expression.

Nana's eyes widened when realization hit her and she began rubbing her flushed cheeks quickly, hoping the flour would come off and Ren states coolly, "It's on your neck too - if you want to know that is. I'm sure you already knew that though," before turning the corner of the hallway.

Nana's face flushed crimson as realization hit her that who in the world looks at a person's neck while they talk to them? She began wiping her neck and then started to brush through her hair muttering to herself, "Stupid smart ass..." as she headed for the restroom down the hall.

_Great, now I won't be able to get my juice box till lunchtime..._ Nana thought irritably.

**Writer's Note:**

**Okaaaayy... that took FOREVER to write! I swear this chapter wasn't even that important and not that much was supposed to happy but I always seem to add way too many complicated things to it! Like the whole PMSing argument thing I wasn't even planning to write about, it kinda just came to me randomly! Anyways tell me whether I should take anything out of this chapter and whether I drone on too much. Oh and if you like the chapters being long then tell me that too! Thanks for reading my story, it means so much to me~! Review if you can - if you don't then no worries~! :D I enjoy reading peoples feedback though! Don't be afraid to criticize, cause I would really like to improve my writing for the future. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Trusting Another

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys~! Thanks for reviewing if you did! I love reading feedback, and every favourite and follow keeps me going. But I love this story so much so even if no one read it I would still write it~! ;) Anyways I have no clue when I will be posting this - due to Christmas, homework, and well being with my family and friends and also relaxing as well. Literally today (Monday 23rd December) I watched a three hour movie (The Hobbit - yes my brother watched it in theaters and I saw the dragon in the 2nd movie trailer so when it came on demand the nerd I always was just said - you know what I'm gonna watch it~!) so if I watch a 3 hour movie then I can definitely put time in to writing this! So that's what I decided to do! Also there was a freezing rain storm so... the power was out like all of yesterday (Sunday 22nd December) for like 24 hours - yeah my Dad had to boil water on the barbecue. X3 but it actually wasn't **_**that**_** bad so it went by quickly - kinda. This chapter will probably be boring and focuses on Ren! Thanks for reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama (we should all know this by now)**

**By the way I am Canadian so we spell some words differently in case you thought I was spelling them wrong :/ Such as color we spell it colour - or behavior we spell it behaviour or favorite we spell it favourite. There are WAY to many to list it all - so I hope this doesn't bother anyone! **

_**Chapter 5:**__** Trusting Another**_

A few weeks had passed since Haruka had been bullied by the class, the day after Haruka played beautifully and showed all of her classmates their rightful place by her talented music. The time seemed to fly by in the passing weeks, Ringo-sensei would teach everyone a new lesson, the class would write notes, Nana and her roommates would head down to lunch, Nana and Syo always met up during lunch at the vending machine the garden becoming some kind of symbolic place for the two to just talk about nothing in particular- most of the time, and the girls would normally have dinner at their dorm room, Nana and Haruka cooking most of it. The September days went by quickly, and the tree's leaves finally began changing different colours due to October beginning to arrive. The students dressed warmer but despite the cold overtaking the school grounds, the students energy was never lost, the classes always talking outside and even practicing as well.

Everything was going on smoothly and the students were glad the first easy month of school was done with, but was now becoming nervous about the rest of the year's work. That was why Natsuki, Hijirkawa, and Ittoki were practicing their dance assignment for class outside in the grass next to the shade of a nearby tree in front of Tomochika, Haruka, and Nana. The music played loudly and the three boys continued their moves and Haruka watched them intently, a smile spreading across her features, Tomochika gasped at the skill of the dance while Nana looked around - as distracted as always when it came to stuff she wasn't interested in, especially dancing.

After the three finished their dance, Ittoki asked slightly out of breath, "Well... what do you think?" The boys received three different reactions all at once.

Nana groans, "You guys looked like a bunch of idiots," her green eyes seeming bored.

Haruka gasped her mouth in a wide smile still, "You guys were great! How did you all learn it so quickly?! Everyone else has barely even started!"

Tomochika states, "Yeah, my group hasn't even decided on our song as of yet!" she had a slightly sad look on her face.

The boys glanced at each other before Ittoki scratched his head nervously, "Thanks, we're glad you liked it." Before Nana could complain about how weird they were for practicing out in public, the group heard a bunch of girls screaming gleefully a few meters away, as Ren trailed in the middle of the loud group of girls.

Haruka gives Ren's group of fan girls a confused glance and Nana frowns immediately at Ren, thinking of the many different insults forming in her angered brain. Hijirkawa-san didn't even blink an eye to Ren's antics and gently asked Haruka to help him restart the CD in the CD player they had nearby. Haruka nodded and began asking how far they need to rewind the song, Hijirkawa bent down next to her and helped her figure it out. The others were still watching Ren including Nana who glared daggers at him, her thought process not noticing Hjirikawa's actions.

Ren's eyes noticed the group of people standing on the grass and his blue eyes immediately land on Hijirkawa and Haruka causing him to frown deeply due to the two appearing so close. Ren loudly states as he begins walking away from his followers and onto the grass, "Oh, when did you become so cozy with the Little Lamb?"

Ren finally reaches the group and Hijirkawa scowls at Ren, clearly ignoring his question, Haruka glances back and forth between the two boys. Nana growls venom forming in her mouth, ready to pounce if Ren tried anything on Haruka. Ren continues his mouth in its familiar smirk, "Ever since I met the Little Lamb, her and I have been tied together by fate." Haruka stands up looking up at him, her sunny bright eyes seeming confused. Nana immediately scoffs, "It sounds so cheesy."

Ren frowns for a moment as he glances at Nana who interrupted his speech, before looking back at Haruka and pulling out a beautiful pink flower for her saying, "I hope we can watch the sea breeze together one day."

Haruka held the flower in her hand and blushes immediately, beginning to freak out hysterically mumbling about being unable to skip out of class and that she couldn't go to the sea with him. Nana face-palmed immediately as she groaned to Haruka, "He's saying bullshit."

Hijirkawa nodded saying in more proper words to what Nana meant, "He's teasing you." Ittoki and Natsuki nodded, and Haruka finally began to calm down. Nana was about to yell at Ren for being so stupid when Syo came running towards the group yelling out Ren's name crazily.

Syo finally reaches them all and catches his breath as he bends over breathing deeply. After a few seconds of catching his deep breaths Syo looks up at Ren angrily, his mouth frowning and his eyebrows furrowing deeply, "Ren! You still have to hand in your lyrics assignment or else the teacher will punish you!" Nana rolls her eyes merely sighing, "Of course you're friends with him." Nana and Syo only talked to each other during lunch and Nana still didn't know who Syo went to class with, the question never seemed important enough to bring up in their conversations. Despite that Syo felt like bragging about the S Class, "Of course I am! I'm in S Class, the people with highest marks are in the class!"

Nana rolls her eyes, "Obviously not, since Ren hasn't handed in his assignment - meaning his marks are probably low." Syo glares at her but realizes that she was only distracting him from the reason he came in the first place. Ren questions Syo about the assignment, "Is that true?"

Syo groans clearly exasperated with Ren's personality Syo immediately mimics Ren's voice, "Is that true?! That's exactly what he said!" Before Syo could pester Ren about anything else, Hyuga Ryuya S Class' teacher began walking from the doors of the school causing Syo to look back and forth between Ren and their Sensei. Nana furrowed her eyebrows at Ren who didn't even seem fazed the slightest by his teacher coming outside to search for him.

Hyuga Ryuya yells loudly, "REN! You skip class, and don't turn in any homework! Show me one more bit of this attitude, then I'll show you no mercy and expel you on the spot!" Syo and Haruka gasp out loud, clearly surprised, while Nana just glances at Ren quickly before looking back at the teacher. Hyuga frowns at Ren while Syo utters loudly, "E-Expel?!" Ittoki gasped as well his red eyes widening, "Seriously?" Nana has a scowl on her face when she notices that Ren doesn't even seem fazed the slightest by the news.

Ren smiles gently towards the teacher, "Ryuya-sensei, a scowl is never popular with the ladies..." Immediately afterwards Ryuya frowns deeper, only angering the teacher even more his eyes darkening as he grew closer to the group of teens. Ryuya growls, "Don't push your luck Jinguji. I'm not kidding, I'd better have that assignment by the end of the day tomorrow!" Nana noticed that Ren's smirk faltered for a moment but was put back into place as quickly as it disappeared.

Ren's blue eyes followed Hyuga's stomping figure making his way back into the large school, Ren's hand waving in a dismissive manner. Nana could barely comprehend what just happened finding Ren's behaviour childish and just plain idiotic. Nana glanced her green eyes towards the others and gave an exasperated sigh. Everyone was so utterly shocked - Syo was even crouched over - and Nana could see Haruka's forehead forming a worried line. Nana immediately scoffs at their expressions, noticing that Syo even seemed drained but also worried for Ren. Haruka turned to Ren about to console him and tell him that she _knows_ he can do it in time but Nana speaks harshly, "I hate idiots who don't even try their best and act so cocky. He deserves it for being disrespectful, Haruka," her honest words cutting the air around them. Ren's blue eyes stared curiously, wondering as he stared into Nana's green orbs - he felt hurt for a moment a pang hitting his barrier, his eyes flashing to a distant memory of his mother before he shook his head and places his signature smirk on his handsome face.

Haruka's eyes widen, her bright eyes pleading as she turns, "B-but Nana-chan!"

Syo stands immediately from crouching over in shock, and points his finger directly at Nana's calm unfazing face. Syo accuses, "I'm sure you have no heart at all! Seriously!" Before Syo can yell any further at Nana who was already averting her gaze from Syo, he hears a low Goodbye from Ren who rejoins his group of fan girls who are squealing at him crazily. Syo glares angrily and is about to run after his tall friend but Natsuki grabs Syo's shoulder roughly. Syo is startled at first but notices Natsuki is surprisingly serious, saying, "That is not a good idea, we should let him be for now." Syo sighs as he looks down at his feet gloomily - for some reason he felt powerless again. Natsuki interrupted Syo's thoughts his voice back to its regular humorous and lighthearted tone.

"A teenage boy does need a girl to help lift his spirits and distract the" -

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Nana growled angrily as she placed her hands on her hips. Syo quickly groaned to Natsuki, "Now you're back to normal." Tomochika grinned at Natsuki, hooking her arm into his she giggles, "Natsuki-san is totally right, we should lift his spirits! Maybe inspire him?"

Nana face-palms at the sight of everyone agreeing and talking about their 'plan' for Ren's problem. Nana sighs and glances to her side noticing Hijirkawa looking at Ren in a distant manner his eyebrows furrowed in a deep line. Nana looks between the two before sighing, thinking they could all just figure it out on their own. Nana turns on her heel her long brown hair swaying in its familiar ponytail, her feet trudging against the apple green grass - only further dirtying her black muddy old converse with stains from the past still sticking onto her shoes - no matter how much she washes them. She hears Haruka asking where she's going, but Nana frowns stating, "Trust me Haruka. I've met people like that before. You think you can fix them - change them. But they are not worth your time," her head doesn't even turn back, her legs still moving in a rushed manner.

Syo furrowed his eyebrows at her words, wondering who it was she was talking about - but being unable to find the voice to ask.

Nana finally stops, at last reaching the pavement near the doors to the school. She turns her head toward the group, her cloudy green eyes locking onto Haruka.

"Just be careful."

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

It was currently lunchtime, and Nana was sitting with Syo, Natsuki, Ittoki, Tomochika, and Haruka at a table since Ittoki suggested to have lunch in one large group for once. Nana was glad since she knew the boys could keep an eye on Haruka in case crazy Ren came to their table. She couldn't trust him one bit, and she felt a little more relaxed when she got up to buy a cookie knowing that the boys had Haruka's back.

When Nana walked back Natsuki began taking out his own cookies, "There is a cat shaped one! A panda! A Zebra! A pig!" he giggled as he took out all of his little cookies. Nana just moved away slightly as she mumbled while munching on her chocolate chip cookie she bought - which was another food she was addicted to. Syo was offered one of Natsuki's cookies and Syo stared at it suspiciously, "Did you make it?" Natsuki replied, "Of course! Now try it!"

Syo exclaims, "I knew you baked them! No way in hell I'm eating that!" Natsuki pouted immediately, and Nana rolled her eyes as she sipped from her juice box, "Who else would give Natsuki cookies? Definitely no girl would do that for him!"

Natsuki immediately giggled at her statement and so did Tomochika and Haruka. Natsuki grabbed Nana's cheek and pulled onto it forcibly like a child and grandma together, "Aw, Princess-chan~! You should eat my neko cookies~! Open wide~!"

"No way get that shit away from me!" Nana yells grouchily, shoving Natsuki's large hand away from her cheek. She rubbed her now red cheek as she mumbled to herself and continued to eat her cookie that she bought. Syo began laughing hysterically and Nana begins yelling at him for being an annoying idiot. After a heated discussion the group began to talk about school and homework, mainly due to Ringo-sensei giving Nana textbooks about lighting and backstage managing. Nana took out her textbook and began reading the amount of pages Ringo assigned her to read for the night. Haruka was given textbook on different styles of composing and was also practicing playing a song the teacher assigned on piano. The stars were practicing their dancing skills at the moment most of them being sent to the gym or outside to practice. Now that it was lunchtime, it was hard for Nana to focus on reading so she decided to buy another juice box, having just enough money to afford one more to hopefully last the rest of the day, even though she knew she would go back to her dorm feeling thirsty.

But before she could get up to leave she notices a message on her phone, Nana's eyes glaze over at the message and immediately stands up saying, "I need to make a call, I'm gonna grab a juice box too," and before Syo can say he needs to get a drink as well Nana was already leaving. Syo merely sat back down, wondering who she needed to call so badly during school - in fact he didn't know a lot of things about Nana, she barely talked about her family, and neither did he - but they seemed so comfortable without even knowing that much. There was no need for personal details for them, they could just talk about pointless things that don't even matter such as anime, his interests in singing, her interests in reading - and for some reason the conversations were never boring at all. Syo decides that it's best to leave it to not knowing who she needed to talk to, instead of being nosy about it and asking her who the person is. He definitely didn't want Nana to start yelling at him again like his stupid comment about pmsing last time.

_She isn't my girlfriend, so there's no need to worry_ Syo thought and the thought of having a girlfriend sent his blue eyes to Haruka who was having a deep conversation with Tomochika about one of the famous boy bands, that Syo didn't know the name of. Syo smiled before trying to be included in the conversation - _Nana's tip was to start talking with Haruka more and find what_ we _both have in common... hopefully I can grow closer to Haruka. Or else Nana will get angry at me again, with her plan in getting the two of us together and all._

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

A few minutes later, Syo decides that his aching throat just needs to be cleansed and cannot withstand being thirsty any longer, he announces to his friends that he is going to get a drink, before getting up to head towards the vending machine. There were many vending machines on campus, including one in the cafeteria but despite that Syo found himself heading to the one Nana and himself always sit near during lunchtime sometimes talking so long that the bell rings interrupting them mid conversation. He wondered how he can have long conversations with Nana but with Haruka he found himself stuttering, having his hands become all clammy and sweaty. He turned into the garden outside area, and found himself staring at the large tree that granted students shade to sit under. His blue eyes landed onto the vending machine and he made his way to it, noticing Nana sitting on the pavement around the garden, her green eyes staring up at the cloudy sky.

It seemed like a gloomy day, but no one was really feeling gloomy except maybe Ren due to the whole incident before. Syo shook his head from the memory of Ren being cocky, once again not giving a damn about school at all and decided to just get his Gatorade as usual. He realized they were all out of Gatorade, so he decided to get the fruit punch juice box Nana always gets, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Don't you dare take a fruit punch juice box," Nana states seriously to Syo, still staring up at the dark cloudy sky. Syo rolls his eyes; she already knew that the Gatorades were out - typical of her to go territorial over _juice boxes_. Syo turned his head and glared at her, "What am I supposed to drink?!" He notices her eyes seem distant which was definitely strange, she was always on high alert - never dazed at all. It kind of scared Syo for a second before Nana averted her eyes from the sky and rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know... you can't always get you're Gatorades and you promised me you would let me have the fruit punches!" she whines as if her fruit punches were the symbol of some high almighty God that she must worship and drink everyday.

"But that's not fair, every other person in the school can have the fruit punch, then why can't I?" Syo pleads desperately, he notices Nana seemed not focused in their conversation - she kept glancing down at the sidewalk, which was not normal for her to do.

Nana sighs dramatically, "Do you want me to help you with Haruka or not?! All I ask in return is to lay off _my_ juice boxes and this is all that I get for it - you whining about it?!"

Syo gasps loudly, he definitely was not whining - she was! Her distant expression disappeared and was replaced with her usual grimace on her oval shaped face. Syo retorts heatedly, "I'm not whining! You are just addicted to fruit punch! And no I'm not listening to our deal because you haven't even helped once with Haruka!"

Nana scoffs as she laughs at him hysterically, "HA! You're the one who didn't want to make a move! You're lucky I haven't told her myself yet! I told you to talk to her, and here you are talking with me instead. Which reminds me - hurry up and get you're drink before I kick your ass myself to go back and talk to her."

Syo groans, "Do I have to talk to her all the time? Plus there's nothing to talk about! Give me some ideas then I'll lay off you're fruit punch!" as he points to the vending machine that they had started the argument over in the first place.

Nana finally gets up, giving him a dark glare, "Fine! Talk about Hayato, she goes crazy every time you talk about it with her - not that I bring it up with her, I stray clear from the subject if all possible. But if you want her to talk - then I'll give you what will get her to talk." Nana steps towards him and points out another flavour of Gatorade then he sighs loudly before reluctantly buying it, causing Nana to cheer finally being triumphant.

Nana questions him, sitting back down onto the pavement, "How do you know Ren anyways?"

Syo grabs his new red coloured Gatorade and opens it stating, "That's a random question."

"Just answer my question," Nana interjects icily.

Syo grinned, "I know him from S Class, that's all, we kind of started talking on the first day - I forgot what it was about though."

Nana just stares up at the sky, deep in thought mumbling, "Hmm."

Syo gazed curiously at her before shoving one hand in his pocket and taking another sip of his drink. An eerie silence engulfed the two, and Syo states with a hint of annoyance, "What do you have against him anyways?" He understood that Ren seemed like an asshole at times, and definitely a pervert - but Nana always seemed so rude to him. She could be rude to himself as well, but she seemed a little _too _mean almost ferocious whenever Ren took a step towards them in any way. She was always on guard but when he was around her insults would fly out of her mouth before anyone could say a single word - Syo thought maybe she just didn't get along with him but her eyes gave away that it was much more than that. Did she know Ren from before coming to the school?

Nana's eyes avert from his blue cold orbs and she mutters slowly, "The way Ren acts... tricks girls into doing anything he wants, using promising words and his charming pick up lines just makes girls fall in love - no not in love more like infatuation...anyways when I look at Ren's eyes they seem so deceiving - I-I just can't explain it I just have a feeling that he isn't telling the truth and is hiding something. Your eyes, Ittoki-san's eyes, Natsuki's eyes, hell even _Hijirkawa-san's_ eyes are easy to read and I trust you all wouldn't try anything on Haruka. But Ren's eyes give away nothing... I just can't trust him. I **don't** trust him."

She looks up at Syo her green eyes very serious, "No matter what you say about him needing our help - I'm not trusting him one bit. Just promise me that...," her green eyes look down at her muddy shoes her voice is very low and barely audible to Syo, "You will keep an eye on Haruka, at least when Ren's around her..."

Syo is surprised by her statement but merely nods at her uttering, "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure she won't get hurt."

Nana nods in response her head bobbing and she looks up at the sky once again, saying, "Good." Syo sighs internally in relief, his tense shoulders finally relaxing, he was glad Nana was okay, and somewhat relieved she didn't know Ren from before she came to the school. He didn't know why he felt relieved at all, so he decided to shrug the relief off his shoulders, sit beside Nana and talk like they usually do everyday during lunch.

The two partners in crime sat beside each other on the stone ledge and Nana talked with him about the interesting stuff involving managing and how she would be able to meet famous producers in the future - though she seemed unsure about whether or not she wanted to get into managing it seemed an okay job for now. Nana then beckoned Syo to go and talk to Haruka, her green eyes seeming to pester him until he finally gave in and left her sitting there sipping on her juice alone.

He felt bothered to leave the conversation quickly but decided to talk with Haruka, and hopefully with Nana's guidance, win her over.

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

Haruka was searching the grass at night, the white pieces of paper Ren ripped up hard to find in the dark grass. She groaned as she moved once again to another patch of grass and began searching mumbling about promising to Ren that she will find his music and finish piecing it together in time for tomorrow. Tokiya looked out the window at night noticing Nana searching the trees by poking the leaves with a tall stick, thinking she was definitely going crazy this time. Before Ittoki could question what he was staring at, he decided to close the window, wondering just how long she would search for what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" a loud voice questioned, Haruka's eyes widened, recognizing the voice of Nana her roommate as she smiled, sheepishly rubbing her head as she looked up at Nana's disapproving face. Nana stood in front of Haruka, her muddy converse right where Haruka was just searching a moment before, her dark eyebrow raised up in question, "What are you doing playing in grass this late at night? Tomochika has been worried sick, you know - and so have I." Haruka looked away guiltily, feeling like a scolded child. Haruka really didn't want to explain he whole story to Nana, she knew Nana would get mad immediately after she told her - Nana was very laid back but she was also like a worried mother at times - she always worried over things Haruka and Tomochika did. Nana didn't like Ren at all, and Haruka knew telling Nana about it would only cause more problems for Ren.

Haruka was about to make a small lie about what she was doing, when she noticed Nana's concerned look and worried line on her forehead. Haruka just could not lie to Nana, who was her friend and roommate - no matter what the circumstances were. She mentally apologized to Ren as she looked back up at Nana who was still waiting for a response. "I-I was helping Ren-san because he ripped up all of his lyrics to his song for the assignment that he has to do, and the pieces all blew out on the grass and the leaves in the trees, but you don't have to get mad Nana - " -

Nana began to walk away from Haruka he shoes trudging into the grass, Haruka's eyes widened instantly knowing that she was angry she pleaded, "Wait, Nana-chan! Don't get mad at Ren, plea -" -

Nana sat onto the grass and began searching in it, she looked up at Haruka her cloudy green eyes serious and states, "Come on, hurry up the faster we find the pieces the faster we can get to bed."

Haruka smiles at Nana's words but replies, "Nana-chan, you don't have to do this I can" -

"Two pairs of hands are much faster than one pair, so just shut you trap and start looking!" Nana cuts Haruka off before she could start rambling about reasons why Nana shouldn't help. Haruka beamed down at her friend, who always seemed to understand her so well, and began searching again yelling over to Nana, "I've already got five pieces, though we have a lot more to find!"

xxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXxx

The next day came and everyone was helping to look for the pieces of Ren's song thanks to Haruka and Nana rounding everyone up outside the school. Haruka was worried due to pieces still missing and the fact the end of the day was practically already there, she states, "We're not going to find it in time!" Nana furrows her eyebrows and notices the clock in the front of the school is about to hit 3:00 PM which is when their classes were done. Nana groans, "We have no time!" finding the effort completely pointless and slowly beginning to descend from the ladder she was on that Ittoki found in order to get up to the tree.

The ringing bells signaling school being over enveloped the area, everyone became silent, their eyes staring up at the large clock, and drained from searching all day for the pieces. Nana gives Syo a tired look before sadly saying to Haruka, "I guess it was all pointless... I'm sorr- " - But before Nana could apologize for giving false hope to Haruka, Ren's voice echoed from the school's speakers saying that he was going to sing. Haruka and he others including Syo began to cheer as the music of Ren's beautiful song rang through their ears, Nana stood there in the grass under the tree with her arms crossed.

The sun was beginning to set and the fall leaves that were beginning to change colour suited the cheerful cries of the students around her who were jumping up and down for Ren who sang his heart out.

Nana looked up at the speakers, her cloudy green eyes revealing her sincere tone.

"I'm relieved the idiot finally got the guts to do it," as she smirked up at the cloudy sky above.

**Writer's Note;**

**This took forever to finish writing! Merry Christmas to everyone who reads, favourites, reviews, and follows this story! This really means a lot to me! I wish you all a happy new year as well! Next chapter will hopefully be more eventful! Also this story reached over 400 views, thank you to everyone who reads this story! I also watched the Disney movie Frozen - if anyone has watched it let me know what you thought of it! I love hearing others opinions~! :D**


End file.
